Maybe Guest Starring Isn't Always a Good Thing
by mspink93
Summary: Sonny Munroe gets a chance to guest-star on one of her favourite shows. Dream come true, right? WRONG! She gets more than she bargained for when the show is JONAS, and her boyfriend is feeling a little...jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay....new story!**

**I know, this Chapter is kinda slow and completely irrelevent, but it's kind of like an introduction.**

**Also, you know...feel free to comment. By review, of course. I mean, it is a new story, so I would need prompting on whether or not to continue. Remember...each review is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"No, no, no and no," With each word, I pulled a box of Super Fudge Double Creamy Chocolate Cookies out of the shopping cart and propped them on the self next to me. Chad, who was the one pushing the cart throughout the grocery, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at me.

"Why not, Sonny?" he whined.

I smiled at him and pulled the creased list from my back pocket, smoothing it out with my fingers and holding it in front of his face. "Because, we need to get these things, not mindless sugar treats."

He looked at me for a moment, a small smile growing on his face. The sudden attention made me feel uncomfortable and self-conscious, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, which was my defence mechanism. "What?" I asked, shaking my head so that my brown curls fell across my cheeks and hid my face.

He shrugged and continued to push the cart down the aisle, motioning with his head for me to follow. As I fell into step beside the shopping cart, I unravelled my arms and looked at my boyfriend, waiting for him to answer my question. "Chad?"

He stopped at the end of the aisle and examined a can of chicken noodle soup, turning it over and over in his hands. He held it up for me to see and, after a quick consultation with the grocery list crushed in my fist, I nodded my head.

"I was just thinking that you'd make a great mother," he said nonchalantly as he dropped a couple cans of the soup into the cart, the contact between the two metal objects making a loud, unpleasant _crash_, causing me to jump slightly. "That's all."

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded his head, studiously ignoring my eyes. The action made his dirty blonde hair flop a little into his eyes, and I reached my hand up to brush the strands of hair away. His eyes met mine and I smiled at him. "Thank you," I whispered. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his, savouring the butterflies in my stomach that always made their appearance when I kissed Chad. He was the only one at the studio who knew that my Dad had abandoned me and my mother when I was a baby, and the only one in the whole world who knew how scared I was that I would be the same way when I had my own family.

After we pulled away, I grasped the handle of the shopping cart and gently hip- checked Chad out of the way, so that I had control of the metal contraption. I slowly wheeled the cart out into the produce, steering with one hand, the other trailed behind me, firmly enclosed in Chad's. Suddenly, he loosened his grip and pulled his hand away, instead placing each hand on either side of my own on the cart handle. He kissed the top of my head and walked behind me, the two of us pushing the cart together.

"What do we need here?" he asked.

I took one hand off of the handle and opened up the abused list. As I read the handwritten items off of the sheet of paper, I ran my finger down the page, making sure that we had everything that was needed (which meant _not_ the Super Fudge Double Creamy Chocolate Cookies). I finally found the last item on the list and lifted my head, pointing to the cooler against the wall. "Lettuce."

The grocery store was having a sale on baby carrots going on today, so there was a huge crowd in close proximity to the cooler, all middle-aged women pushing and shoving to get the best looking carrots. I took one look at the crowd, and then glanced back at Chad and the bulky metal cart that we had been wheeling around the whole store and quickly made my decision.

"Stay here, ok? I'll go and get the lettuce and then come back, but there are too much people for both of us to go," I said, shoving the crumpled piece of paper into Chad's hands. His blue eyes widened slightly at the amount of women in front of my destination, and he pushed off of the cart, which he had been leaning on.

"Sonny, I'll go, ok?" He said, slipping the list into his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes, but allowed a small smile to grace my lips, showing Chad that I was kidding. "Honestly, Chad, don't worry, I'll go. Besides, those are all middle-aged women. Chances are, they probably don't watch So Random!, so then, they won't recognize me. They probably all watch Mackenzie Falls every Wednesday, so they'll know you in a heartbeat."

He raised his eyebrow. "Ah, but they probably all have kids, who probably _do_ watch So Random!, which means that they do know who you are. So, just let me get the lettuce, alright?"

I opened my mouth to protest again, but Chad cut me off, holding up a hand to silence me. "Sonny."

I sighed and nodded my head, giving in. He smiled, kissed my cheek and then headed over to the cooler, the lettuce and the rush and crush of the oldies. As I watched Chad's retreating back, I couldn't get over how much he had changed since I first met him. Of course, he was still the egotistical, big-headed jerkface that had stolen my frozen yogurt that first day in the cafeteria, or else I wouldn't like him. But he had turned that jerk-ish side of him down a little, and now he was sweet more often than he was not. Well, at least he was to me. But then again, I think that he was nicer to everyone else also, because he and my cast mates actually got along now.

But honestly, what kind of boyfriend goes grocery shopping his girlfriend because her mother is out of town for a month and the aforementioned girl needed food so that she wouldn't starve to death? Only the best kind of boyfriend, which was (in three words) **Chad Dylan Cooper**.

My cell phone made a sound like a ringing bell, which broke my train of thought and snapped me out of my muses. I pulled my cow print cell phone out of my skirt pocket and checked my messages. I found a new one from Tawni and opened it up to see what my best friend had to say.

**Sonny! Where R U?**

I quickly tapped in a response and held my phone in my hand, waiting for her to reply back to me.

**At the grocery w/ Chad. Why?**

**You need to get back to the studios ASAP! CODE PINK!!**

Code Pink? It must really be serious for Tawni to write that, considering that a CP meant _drop whatever you are doing RIGHT NOW, pretty yourself up, and get to Condor Studios, as soon as possible!! _

**Ok, be right there**

**Hurry!**

***rolls eyes* Tawn, calm down.**

**Sonny...**

**Sorry *sheepish smile***

"Who are you texting?" Chad asked, reappearing by my side. He dropped the lettuce into the cart and started to push it to the checkout counter. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and followed him, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair. All I could think about was why Tawni wanted me to get back to the studios so badly; what was so important that it was a Code Pink?

"Tawni...she really wants me to get to Condor Studios. It's super important, she said," I answered. I placed the two cans of chicken noodle soup onto the conveyor belt, and then stacked a loaf of bread on top of them.

"Do you know why?" he asked, following my lead and loading up the conveyor belt with the groceries. I shook my head back and forth and sighed, curiosity eating away at me.

"So...you want to hurry?" he guessed, studying me with his eyes.

I kissed him on the cheek and nodded my head. He knew me so well.

* * *

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny asked me as I pulled out of the grocery store parking lot in my sleek, black convertible. We had finished both paying and packing the bags into the trunk, and I was about to head to the studios. I told her this and watched as her chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

"That's so sweet! But we need to go home first; some of the groceries need to be refrigerated," she said, leaning her head back on the car seat and raising her arms up in the air. The wind whipped through her hair and she giggled as the cool breeze hit the back of her neck.

I turned the car around and drove to her apartment, smoothly sliding into a parking spot and turning the engine off. I popped open the trunk and picked up most of the bags, leaving only a couple for Sonny to hold. She grabbed those two, slammed the trunk shut and led the way to her apartment, which she opened up with a twist of her key. She ushered me inside and closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it, since we were both leaving as soon as we put these groceries away.

"Hey, Sonny, where does this go?" I asked, digging out the baggie that contained the head of lettuce and shaking it in her face.

She glared at me and pointed to the refrigerator. "A drawer in the fridge."

I wiggled it once more and laughed when she glare hardened. If there was one thing that my girlfriend hated, it was when something was shoved in her face and shaken. She said that it gave her a headache. I ripped open the baggie and tore a leaf of lettuce off of the head. I extracted it from the bag and threw it at Sonny, who was busy trying to fit all of the bread that we had bought into the wooden breadbox on the counter.

It hit her square in the face and she gasped. She lifted her face to gape at me, and I saw the shock in her eyes transform into fierce determination. Before I knew what she was doing, she had grabbed the baggie from my hands and pelted me with rapid fire leaves of lettuce. I had no idea how she moved that fast, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I wrestled her for the lettuce, and she finally gave in, chucking the whole head at my chest. I reflexively caught it, only to find Sonny about to throw a slice of bread at me. _A slice of bread_. Bread crumbs are _so hard_ to get out of your hair.

I dropped the half- finished lettuce on the counter and raised my hands in surrender. "I give up," I said, slowly picking up my car keys from next to the vegetable. "Come on...Condor Studios?"

Her facial expression instantly changed to one of excitement and she bounded out of the kitchen and through the front door. "Chad, come on!" she called over her shoulder, skipping out to the car. She jumped into the front seat and bounced with anticipation on the seat.

The whole ride to Condor Studios, she chattered excitedly about what Tawni wanted. Code Pink, she informed me, wasn't anything bad. Instead, it was something that was so good, so exciting, that you were supposed to drop whatever you were doing and go and see it. Sometimes, a Code Pink could be something cool, like Zac Efron visiting the studios (I growled at this, and Sonny reached over and fluffed my hair, laughing cheerily), or something completely stupid, like when Tawni bought a new outfit and wanted to show it off to everyone else.

She sincerely hoped it was the latter, she said, and screamed in excitement when I drove into the studio parking lot and parked in my reserved space. I chuckled and got out of the car, only to find Sonny already racing towards the entrance. "Chad, hurry up!"

By the time that I got inside, Tawni had already met Sonny by the front doors and enthusiastically squealing. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands, and Sonny was copying her actions. I joined them and wrapped an arm around my girlfriend's waist.

"So, what's the news?" I asked her.

"I didn't tell her yet," Tawni jumped in. "She was waiting for you. But now that you're here...Mr. Condor just signed a new show!"

"Uh-huh!" Sonny prompted, nodding her head wildly.

"And it's filming on this lot! Right in - between So Random! and Meal or No Meal," Tawni stopped for a dramatic pause, and Sonny clapped her hands together.

"Uh-huh!"

"And the show is...JONAS! Sonny, we're going to be filming our show right next to the Jonas Brothers!"

At this news, Sonny started to squeal excitedly. She jumped on the spot and flapped her hands in the air, a huge grin overtaking her face. I, on the other hand, felt my heart stop. The blood drained from my face, and I had to force a smile.

Oh, this was not good.

* * *

**There we go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Sorry for any typos!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I held the black skirt up to my waist and struck a pose, surveying the effect in the mirror. Much like all of the other clothes in my closet, this skirt was too ordinary. I needed something that was dynamic, something that just _demanded_ everyone's attention. On a regular day, I still liked for people to notice me, but today, it was super important to look good. Today was the day that we were going to get to meet the Jonas Brothers, and I wanted to make a good impression. Because, honestly, the Jonas Brothers would be the biggest stars that I would have met so far. Not to mention the fact that they are _insanely_ cute. Not that I liked them or anything, because I had Chad. But still...just because I had the best boyfriend in the world didn't mean that I was _blind_. I sighed and laid the piece of the clothing down on the Cleopatra couch, before plopping down next to it. I cradled my chin in my hands and sighed again.

Just then, Tawni breezed into the room, her arms loaded with shopping bags. She rested them on her vanity table and shifted her sunglasses up so that it was nestled in the curls of her hair. "Umm, Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked, finally taking notice of me.

I stood up and gestured to the discarded clothes that were scattered around the room. "I can't find anything to wear!"

She took one look and daintily wrinkled her nose. Shaking her head slightly, she motioned for me to come over to where the shopping bags lay on the table. "I think that this would look great on you," she said, opening one of the bags and reaching inside. She pulled out a royal blue dress and held it out to me. I took it from her and looked at it from an arm's length away, drinking in the whole style. The skirt was full and hit around the mid thigh area. The sleeves were bubble, the neck scooped and there was a baby-doll style belt around the waist.

Suddenly, a pair of black tights hit me in the face. I peeled them away and held onto them in my fist. "Oh, thank you Tawni! This looks perfect! But...I can't believe that you're letting me borrow this stuff. You _never_ share your clothes with me."

She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh Sonny, this is a special occasion! So don't get used to it," she warned, pointing at me with the nail file that she had just picked up. I nodded mutely, and her face relaxed once again.

I wasn`t surprised. Even though Tawni and I had become best friends, she hadn`t changed much from when I had first joined the show three years ago. Getting Tawni to share clothes, shoes, accessories and lip gloss was much easier said than done. And trust me on that; I'd tried numerous times. So this little show of generosity was definitely a onetime thing, and I planned on making the most of it.

I pushed aside the drab black skirt and carefully spread out the dress and tights on the couch. I gave it one last look, satisfied with the way that it looked together, and headed over to my closet to find a pair of shoes to wear. I finally settled on royal blue ballet flats and pulled them out of the shoebox.

"Ta-da!"

I poked my head through the curtain to see Tawni proudly striking a pose in the middle of the room, modelling her new outfit. She was clad in bright pink skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder green shirt. The shirt was decorated with tiny pink flowers, and Tawni stuck one hand on her hip, displaying how exact her clothes matched each other. On her feet were strappy silver sandals, and her toenails shone blue in the light.

"Wow, Tawn, you look great!"

"I know," she flipped her hair over her shoulder again and batted her eyelashes. "I always look great."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my clothes off of the couch and disappeared behind the curtain. When I emerged, I straightened the blue skirt and fingered the material of my tights before checking my reflection in the mirror. I tousled my hair a little bit and then let it fall in waves down my back. Satisfied, I winked at myself in the mirror (cheesy, I know, but I was just so excited). Just as I was about to head out, I heard a whistle and jumped out of my skin, my heart pounding. I whirled around and saw my boyfriend leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Chad!"

* * *

Nothing was going right today. When it was time to film, Portlyn kept messing up her lines. We had to do fifteen takes of one scene..._fifteen takes_! Who messes up so much that they need fifteen takes to just say two lines right? Then, after a much needed lunch break, I found out the Brenda was out sick today, and the replacement lunch lady actually served us the same crap that So Random! got. Instead of spending lunch eating a delicious, juicy steak, I had to try and choke down a big, heaping plate of Ick-on-a-Stick. Not fun.

And to make just about _everything _worse, today was the day that Sonny was going to meet those three singing guys. Ugh...the Jonas Brothers. She had requested that I come and meet them with her, and I definitely took her up on that. There was no way on earth that I was going to let my gorgeous girlfriend meet those two womanizing fools (the oldest one didn't count because he was happily married) alone. No matter how much I hated those three.

We were supposed to meet them at 2:30, which was about in 15 minutes, so I decided to head over to Sonny's dressing room. I walked down the very familiar halls and saw that Tawni's door was open, so I poked my head in the doorway and peered inside. I was met with the image of Sonny checking her reflection out in the mirror that was hanging over her vanity. I chuckled under my breath when she winked at herself, and then let out a loud whistle, announcing my presence.

She whipped her head around so fast that her light brown hair hit the mirror behind her. "Chad!" she exclaimed, running over to me. I unfolded my arms from their position and opened them, inviting her for a hug. She jumped into my arms and planted a kiss on my lips.

"What a welcome," I said.

She flushed and ducked her head, slightly embarrassed.

Tawni looked at the two of us and twisted her lip. Suddenly, her phone started to beep, and she yelped in excitement and dove for the device. She checked her messages and beamed at Sonny.

"What's up?"

"That was Nico! Sonny, they're here! The Jonas Brothers are here!" she squealed and started to jump up and down, clapping her hands together. Her six-inch heels got caught on a loose thread in the carpet and she toppled over, landing on the couch. In an instant, she was up again, and continued clapping her hands. I noticed that this time, though, her feet stayed firmly on the ground.

At my side, Sonny started to shriek so loudly that I shifted away from her. She noticed my actions and pouted at me, causing her eyes to widen in sadness. I rolled my eyes and moved back over to her.

"Just can't stay away from CDC, huh Sonny?" I asked, twisting my mouth up into a smirk.

She hit my arm with her hand before pushing me away. She was about to retort, but Tawni broke in, stamping her foot somewhat impatiently. "Sonny! What you we doing in here-," she spread her arms wide, gesturing to the whole room, "-when we could be out there!?" she pointed out the door.

My girlfriend giggled and started to pull me out into the hall. "We're going, Tawn, don't worry."

The blonde hurried behind us, scurrying as fast as her impossible shoes will let her. When the three doofuses were in sight, she squealed and almost fell over. Fortunately for her, I grabbed her elbow before she could hit the ground, and she flashed me a small smile of thanks before teetering over to them. Boy, she was lucky that Sonny had a boyfriend as great as me.

A huge grin overtook Sonny's face and she started to drag me over to where Nico and Grady were chatting with the Jonas Brothers. Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder and touched Joe's arm lightly with her fingertips, brushing them across his skin until she reached his shoulder, where she rested her hand gently. We came to a stop in front of the group and Sonny waved excitedly.

"Hey Nico, Grady," she said, sliding her gaze over her two male co-stars and looking pointedly at the Jonas Brothers. The two boys seemed the get the hint, because they instantly stopped what they were doing and introduced everyone to each other.

"Sonny, Kevin, Nick, Joe. Kevin, Nick, Joe, Sonny."

"OMG, I love you guys so much! Just ask Chad, when your new CD came out, it was all I listened to for days!" Sonny said. When she mentioned me, she cocked her head to the side, towards me by way of introduction. At the mention of my name, all three brothers turned their heads to look at me, and I smiled nervously.

_Please don't let them recognize me_, I thought, my stomach turning. I hadn't exactly told Sonny about that part of my past, and I was hoping that I would never have to. Of course, since today wasn't exactly my day, as soon as Joe's eyes landed on my face, recognition flickered in them. This was quickly replaced by anger, and I cringed slightly, expecting the worst.

"Chad," he spat out. "Fancy seeing you here."

Sonny, startled by the harsh change in tone, looked at me with wide, confused eyes. "Chaddy, what's going on?" She leaned into my side and whispered to me, looking genuinely puzzled.

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, a couple years ago, I had a crush on Taylor Swift, right? But she liked Joe, and they got together. I still never got over her, so I begged her to break up him so that we could start dating, which she did. Then she turned the whole story around and claimed that Joe had dumped her, not the other way around. I broke up with her soon after that though, because she was too clingy," I shrugged, not daring to meet Sonny's eyes. I knew that she would be angry, and I didn't want to have a fight out here, and especially not in front of those three buffoons. Well, five, if you counted Nico and Grady, who were currently trying to perform a complicated handshake and failing miserably.

A sharp pain in my forearm made me look down, only to find Sonny digging her long nails into my flesh. I winced in pain and tried to (unsuccessfully) extract my arm from her grip, but she only tightened her fingers, driving the nail further into my skin. "Is that true, Chad?" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

I nodded. "But Sonny, that was in the old days, before I even knew you. Remember how much of a jerk I was then? You know I would never do that to you," I finished up my speech by tweaking her nose with my index finger, and the huge knot in my stomach relaxed when I saw the fire in her eyes extinguish. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into my side.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, Joe. Really, I am. Can we just put it behind us?" I asked, extending my hand. Truthfully, I wasn't sorry, and I really didn't care, but they don't call me the Greatest Actor of my Generation for nothing. The only reason that I was apologizing was because I didn't want Sonny mad at me. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life, and I wasn't about to lose her, especially over three guys that sang in high voices and danced around a stage in tight pants.

Joe seemed to believe me, because he shook my hand, the corners of his mouth tilting upward in a small smile. Tawni bit her lip and pretended to fan herself behind his back, which made Sonny giggle.

_Moo! _

Sonny's phone went off, and she pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. After seeing what she had to see, she shoved the phone back in her pocket and sighed. She turned to Nico, Grady and Tawni and waved them over with her hand. "Come on guys, we have to go rehearse." She looked back at Kevin, Nick and Joe and smiled at them shyly. "Bye guys, it was so great to meet you! See you around the studios!"

Nick winked at her – winked at her! I felt my blood boil – and smiled one of his rare smiles. "It was great to meet you too, Sonny."

She blushed at his remark and faced me; her cheeks were still a light pink. "Bye Chad, see you later, right?" I nodded and she pressed her lips against my own. I felt my stomach swoop in that familiar sensation that I got whenever Sonny's lips touched mine, and she pulled away too soon. Her face was even redder now, and I knew that she enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. The four cast-mates started to head back to their stage, leaving me alone with the brothers.

And then there were four. Well, no use in me hanging around with these doofuses.

I waved half-heartedly at the Jonas Brothers and turned to walk back to my dressing room. I had to run some lines for a scene that we were shooting later, and I hadn't even read through that part of the script yet.

As I was turning the corner, I heard Joe say to Nick, "Wow, Nick, that Sonny girl was cute, huh?"

"Definitely," the curly-headed Jonas agreed, and I clenched my fists.

"Too bad she's with Chad though," Joe replied. "They seem really happy."

"But things change, don't they, Joe?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw a glance over my shoulder. The three brothers were laughing and walking in the opposite direction. I shook my head slightly and thought about what Nick had just said.

_Things change, don't they?_

Not this time.

* * *

**I know, the ending it a little sloppy. But review nonetheless, _please_!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I had exams this week, and I was completely unable to update.**

**But today was my last exam, so I finally had time to put this up for you guys!**

**Review, pleasepleaseplease... **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own SWAC, JONAS or Lovebug**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Sonny, you were really great in that sketch!" said Grady. I beamed in response at my cast mate and brought a hand up to my chest. We had just finished rehearsal, and I was decked out in my Baby Waa Waa costume for the second instalment of that particular series. I quickly fidgeted in my diaper, and struggled with the waistband, trying in vain to get it to fit more comfortably. When the diaper wouldn't move, I gave up and dropped my hands to the side, flinching at the sound of a soft _rip_. I looked down and saw a medium sized tear in the thigh of my tights, brought into existence from the tip of my nail getting caught in the fabric and pulling it apart.

I sighed and sagged my shoulders, causing the baby bonnet on my head to droop down into my eyes. I raised one hand and pushed it back, biting the inside of my lip. I looked at my three friends and sighed again. "Oh, you guys, it feels so weird without Zora," I stated, missing the youngest member of my cast. She was home with the flu, and wouldn't be back on the show until next week. It felt awkward not hearing her scurrying through the vents, or not having her pop out of the sarcophagus while I was trying to watch some TV.

Nico nodded his head in agreement, but his best friend wasn't listening to me. Instead, he was looking at his stomach, one hand absentmindedly patting his belly.

Tawni and I exchanged a look before she decided to speak up. "Uhh, Grady? What are you doing?" she asked in disgust, her nose wrinkled.

He looked up with a start, his cheeks taking on a slight pinkish tinge. "I'm hungry," he said by way of explanation, and I smiled. I cocked my head in the direction of the commissary, indicating that we should head over and grab some fro – yo. Grady understood my message and didn't need to be told twice; he ran off towards the cafeteria, a huge smile overtaking his face.

"Hey, wait up, G!" Nico called, racing after him. "I want some nachos!"

A silence hung in their absence for a couple of seconds, until Tawni broke it by saying, "I didn't know that the commissary sold nachos."

I bit back a laugh. "It doesn't."

She studied me for a moment and then suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She flipped a chunk of blonde curls over her shoulder before slapping her thigh repeatedly. Her laugh was contagious, and I soon found myself giggling despite myself, gently nudging her shoulder with my hand. After we had quieted down and wiped the tears away from our cheeks, we shared one last smirk and then started to follow the two boys, who were long gone by now.

"So, Sonny."

"So, Tawni," I replied, turning my head to look at her. Her facial features, which moments before were upturned in a grin were now smooth, a dreamy look glazing over her eyes. "Thinking about Joe?"

"Yeah," she sighed, shaking her head slightly. She snapped out of her daze and stood upright, moving her head from side to side excitedly. "Sonny, can you believe how lucky we are?!? We get to work in the same studios as the Jonas Brothers, all day, every day!"

"Unless they're on tour."

Tawni looked at me, a small frown contorting her pretty. "Way to burst my bubble, Sonny."

I giggled again and placed one hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tawn. I'm sure that they won't have to leave to go on tour for a long time...they just got here, right? They'll probably shoot a whole season before they leave."

Her face instantly brightened again and she pulled a tube of lip gloss from her pocket. "I hope so," she said, reapplying the makeup like an old pro. "Because that Joe is one _hot tamale_! And Sonny...Nick was totally checking you out!"

My mouth dropped open. "No way!"

She stuck the lip gloss back into her pocket and turned to face me, cutting our walk off right in the doorway of the commissary. Tawni placed her hands on my shoulder and looked into my eyes with her own hazel ones, her face the picture of solemnity. "Way, Sonny. Definately way."

I leaned forward and brought a finger up to my lips. "Don't tell Chad, ok Tawni? He only just got out of a fight with them, and I don't want to cause him any unnecessary hatred towards those three again."

Tawni looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I tell you that one of the hottest celebs in the world was checking you out, and you still insist on being the girlfriend of _Pooper_?"

I grimaced at the name calling. Even though Chad and my cast got along better now, there were still rare occurrences where their former animosity towards each other shone through, clearly displaying their old selves. This was one of those times, it seemed. And even though Tawni was my best friend, and I knew that she only wanted the best for me, that comment still stung. I mean, me and Chad had been dating for three years, which was definitely a long time. He was the right one for me; I knew it in my bones. Plus, he was _way_ hotter than Nick Jonas (who was still, admittedly, a hottie. Like, we're talking sun here, people).

I nodded my head and stepped into the commissary. I spotted and empty table and made a beeline for it, Tawni trailing behind me. "But Sonny! Jonas....or Pooper?" She held her hands up at shoulder height, palms facing upwards, making a human scale. She tipped the balance in favour of the Jonas hand and looked at me meaningfully.

"Tawni..._Cooper_," I said firmly. "Besides, if you think that Nick is so hot, why don't you go after him?"

She clucked her tongue at me, the sound causing a faint headache to start behind my right eye. Ugh, I needed a vanilla fro – yo to take the pain away. It was amazing what the right flavour of a frozen dessert treat can do for you. She accompanied her tongue clucking with a finger wagging as she explained to me why she couldn't date the curly headed brother. "Sonny, you know that Joe is the one that I like! Plus, I would never go after the guy that likes me friend. That's tacky." She shrugged. Then her face broke out into a grin as she tried once again to convince me to dump Chad and get together with Nick. "And Sonny, you have to admit...he was pretty cute in that music video for _Lovebug_".

A scene flashed in my memory, of Nick wearing a sweater vest and glasses as he held bags of snacks while looking out into the ocean. The picture quickly changed to Nick at a ball, clad in a white suit and with his curls slicked back. He was singing, and no matter how much I tried to expel them, the words were getting stuck in my head.

"He was," I admitted, swivelling in my chair and preparing to stand up and get my cup of frozen yogurt. "But he was nowhere near as cute as Chad is." I headed over to the giant frozen yogurt machine and picked up a medium sized cup. I held it under the nozzle and watched as the cream coloured dessert fell in a perfect swirl.

"_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_," I sang under my breath, waiting for the cup to fill up. I heard a deep chuckle behind my back and whirled around, pulling the cup from underneath the nozzle. I quickly slapped at the button with my hand and it turned off, narrowly avoiding a mess. "Nick?"

His brown eyes shone as he grinned toothily at me. "So...you like that song?"

I blushed and grabbed a spoon from the basket next to the fro – yo machine. "Maybe," I retorted. I pushed past him and headed back to the table where Tawni was sitting, filing her nails. The initial shock of meeting the Jonas Brothers had worn off, and now that I knew that Nick had been checking me out, I felt uncomfortable around him. Especially since he knew that Chad was my boyfriend.

He followed me and leaned on the table, his eyes raking over my body. I widened my eyes and then quickly looked away, staring instead into my fro – yo cup. I couldn't believe that he was doing it _again_! I dipped the spoon into the creamy dessert and popped it into my mouth.

"Nice outfit," Nick said. He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back by reflex. I was confused though, as to why he would comment on my clothes. Too late, I remembered that I was dressed in a gigantic diaper and baby bonnet, and I blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Nick said, winking at me. "It looks cute."

Tawni looked up at this point, her mouth gaping.

"Oh, umm, thanks," I said, digging my spoon into the yogurt cup once more. Unfortunately, I dug with a little too much force, and the spoon tore through the soggy bottom and stuck out. I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and swiped the cup before setting it down on the table. The broken sup sat atop a pile of napkins, which were protecting the table from the gooey substance. My headache, instead of being cured by the treat, only got worse and I brought a hand to my head, gently massaging my temple. I leaned my elbow on the table and cradled my head in my hand, keeping my eyes trained on Nick, who looked like he wanted to say something.

"Actually, Sonny...I have something to ask you," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him, inviting him to elaborate. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how we're filming the first episode of JONAS soon, right? We kinda need a guest star, someone who's famous already, to help rake in some viewers, and we were wondering if you would want the part?"

Just like that, my headache disappeared, replaced by excitement. "Really? You would give it to me, just like that?"

Tawni slapped her hands down on the table. "Yeah, you would give it her, just like that?" she echoed. I knew that she was jealous that they had asked me and not her, but I had a feeling that the only reason that the offer was given out was because of a certain musician who was checking me out _yet again. _It was a good thing that Chad wasn't here. Well, for him, anyways.

"Actually, no," Nick said. "You'd have to audition. But still, I'd say that you have a pretty good chance. So...what do you think?"

I nodded my head, up and down, rapidly. A part on JONAS, opposite the Jonas Brothers, would be so exciting! I knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing, seeing as Nick Jonas himself was on the show, but I couldn't help it; I _really_ wanted this part.

"Oh my God! Let me go and tell Chad!" I squealed, jumping up from the table. A strange look crossed over Nick's face, but he quickly composed himself and motioned for me to go with his hand. I ran out of the doorway, only to hear Nick call out,

"Tomorrow, 3:00...don't be late!"

Psht...no chance of that happening.

* * *

My director nodded his head in approval and signalled for the camera men to shut off their cameras. "Great job, kids. Chad, that was drama _gold_. Take five and we'll see you back on set for the next scene, ok?"

I nodded my head and took a swig from the water bottle that I had picked up from the refreshment table. Just as soon as I had recapped it and was setting it back down, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a petite body slammed into mine. I enveloped my girlfriend in my arms and chuckled.

"What's up?" I asked her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

She turned to look at me, her eyes shining with excitement. "Chad, guess what! Nick Jonas just asked me to guest star on his show!"

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "That's great!"

She buried her head in my chest as she hugged me tighter, and I automatically brought her closer to my chest. I was trying to be happy, and trying to be supportive, but the buffoon's words kept replaying in my head.

_Things change, don't they?_

There was no way that he was going to steal my Sonny, and he'll be damned if he thought that I was going to let him try.

* * *

**Green button down there...?**

**Yeah, it needs a friend. Do you wanna be it's friend?**


	4. Chapter 4

**F****irst of all, I just wanted to say Thank You! to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Did you guys know that in every single multi-chap story that I have ever written, I never got a single review for Chapter 3? In any of them! So after I posted Chapter 3 for this story, I was fully expecting the same treatment, only to log on and find 6 reviews! So thank you so much, you have no idea how happy that made me feel!**

**Also, I apologize for this short chapter, but I was having a wee bit of writer's block with this one, because I wasn't sure exactly how the audition process works. But I was watching the _Prank'd_ episode of SWAC this morning, and decided to just do it like how it was shown there.**

**By the way, I've seen some typos in past chapters that I didn't see while I was editing, and I'll try to fix all of those up when I have time, alright? But I usually don't find some of them when I re-read, so please just bear with me, ok? Much appreciated =D  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sonny Munroe was nervous; you could tell by just looking at her.

There was a big blue bowl of popcorn nestled in her lap, and she kept digging her hand into it and filling up her fist with buttery kernels, which she then deposited into her mouth. Her right knee was bouncing uncontrollably, the force causing a couple of the popcorn pieces to jump out of the bowl and fall onto the couch. Her big brown eyes were trained on the TV that was situated in front of us, but she didn't seem to be registering anything that she was watching. Instead, her eyes were glazed over, her whole body moving on autopilot as her mind wandered.

I sighed. Once again, I was playing the supportive boyfriend role. Not, of course, that I was anything but supportive of Sonny. It was just that...I didn't want her to get the part. I didn't like the thought of Sonny spending all day on the set of JONAS with those three brothers, and I especially didn't like the thought of my girlfriend and that Nick working together. I only had to see them together _once_ to know that the curly headed doofus clearly had a crush on Sonny, and I had no idea what he would do when I wasn't around.

"Sonny," I rested my hand on her knee to try and stop her movement. Instead, my hand started to raise and fall in the same rhythm as her leg, my actions obviously not working. She didn't even look at me. "Sonny?" I tried again, but just like before, nothing. It was almost as if I wasn't even there. "Allison!"

At the sound of her full (and extremely rarely used) name, she jerked her head to look at me. "Chad...what did I tell you about calling me that?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "You weren't listening to me, I had to. Anyways, will you calm down? You'll do fine. You're a great actress. Maybe not as good as me, but not everyone can be blessed with my talent, now can they?"

Her mouth tilted upwards in a small smile. "You are such a jerk," she murmured softly.

I smiled at leaned back on the couch, resting my arm around Sonny's shoulders. "But you know that you lurrrrve me," I gloated before kissing her forehead. She placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck, bringing her feet up on the couch next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Chad...what if I don't do well? I _really_ want this part," she whispered.

I sighed again. "Sonny, why do you want this part so badly anyways?"

"Because...it looks like fun. And I want to broaden my career. I mean, working on So Random! is amazing, but I also want to branch out, you know?"

"So don't worry. You'll do fine, ok? You'll go in there, wow them with your audition and then get the part."

She tilted her head back and looked at me. Without warning, she pressed her lips against mine, changing her position on the couch so that she was cupping my face in her hands and sitting on her knees. I kissed her back until she pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Whoa...what was that for?" I asked, a little short of breath myself. I quickly twisted my mouth into a smirk and fixed my eyes on Sonny's. "Can't get enough of CDC, huh?"

She sat back on her heels and rolled her eyes. "No, it was just...thanks."

I raised a single eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue, but she just smacked my shoulder lightly, kissed my cheek and hopped up from the couch. She picked up the now empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table and headed towards her kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" she called over her shoulder.

"Nope," I propped my feet up on the table in front of me and dropped my head against the backrest. "Actually...can you bring me a bottle of water?"

My girlfriend appeared a moment later, a bottle of water in each hand. She passed one over to me before opening her own and taking a mouthful. She perched on the end of the couch and gently nudged my knees with her own foot. I scowled at her, but brought my feet down back to floor. She nodded her head in a thank you and then swallowed her water, grimacing at the extreme cold temperature. "Ugh...how long was this in the fridge?" she asked, laying her feet on the wooden table in a gesture exactly like my previous one.

"Hey, how come you can put your feet up on the table but I can't?" I whined.

She giggled. "Because it's my house, not yours."

There was no work today, because the whole building was being used for the auditions for the guest starring role on JONAS. Sonny and I were at her house, watching movies and just chilling until it was time for her audition. Her mother was at work, so it was just the two of us.

I glanced at my watch and playfully poked Sonny in the head with my index finger. "Hey, Sonny, isn't your audition at 3:00?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because right now it's 2:30."

She gasped and jumped up from the couch. "Oh my God, I have to go!" She picked up the remote and turned off the TV with a click of a button. She then turned to me and rearranged her face into her puppy dog pout, which she _knew_ that I could never say no to. "Will you come with me?"

As much as I hated to see those Jonas Brothers on my day off, I couldn't disappoint Sonny. I sighed and stood up. "Come on."

* * *

It was the most intimidating thing that I had ever seen. At the front of the room, seated behind one long table, was Nick, Joe and a pretty girl with chin length blonde hair. They all had scripts in front of them, and Joe was clutching a pencil, which he tapped against the table top.

"Oh, uh...hi guys," I said nervously. I gave them a little half wave. "Where's Kevin?"

The blonde girl spoke up. "He's out shopping with Danielle. I'm Chelsea, by the way."

"Where's Chad?" Joe asked, completely out of the blue.

My eyebrows shot up. "Umm, he's waiting for me outside. Why do you ask?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders and brushed a lock of his dark hair out of his eyes. "No reason, it just seemed like you guys go everywhere together. And since you both had the day off, I just figured that you would have spent it with each other." His face contorted into a look of extreme pain for a moment, but he quickly got over it and shot his brother a murderous glare. From the look on Nick's face – which was much too calm – I could tell that Joe's foot had just been stepped on, and not very gently either.

Chelsea glanced at the two brothers, bewilderment painting her features. "Uhmm...okay then," she shrugged and then turned to look at me. "Well, why don't we start the audition then, right?"

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I was trying out for the part of Penny, who was a girl that Nick had a huge crush on in this episode. He ends up writing her a song, but she thinks that he wrote it for her to sing, and ends up dedicating it to her boyfriend. He, of course, doesn't like the song, and so Penny dumps him, leaving the door open for her and Nick to start a relationship.

I wanted the part because it seemed like fun, but I wasn't too ecstatic about who my character was. If I was trying out for the role of anyone else, I would feel much better, but as it was now, I was going to play Nick's love interest – if I got the part, of course. I remembered how much he had looked at me yesterday and bit my lip.

"Sonny?" Chelsea cocked her head to the side and looked at me questioningly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, alright then. How about you start with Penny's line when she's talking to Nick about golf on the stairs, got it?"

I nodded again. "Right, so, uhh....A-are you kidding. I-I love golf. My dad taught me; so you're into it too."

I cringed. My voice was devoid of any emotion. What I was supposed to ask, sounded like a statement. My exclamations sounded like a statement. I sounded as if I were reading the lines from a sheet of paper instead of delivering them, like I was supposed to. I was supposed to _be _Penny, live, breathe, think and eat like Penny. Instead, I was just Sonny, trying to choke these lines out properly.

Apparently, Nick, Joe and Chelsea noticed this too, if their faces were any indication.

"O...okay. Why don't you keep going? And this time, try to say the lines with a little more expression, alright?" Chelsea suggested. She tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ears and looked at me expectantly. Then her face softened and she stood up, beckoning for me to approach her with one finger. She took my arm and dragged me a little bit away from the two thirds of the biggest pop group and whispered, "Are you nervous because of who they are?" she twitched her head, gesturing to Nick and Joe. I nodded my head a little, and she let out a peal of laughter. It wasn't directed at me, more to me. "Girl, I know how you feel. When I came in to audition, I felt the same way. But then I loosened up, delivered my lines with feeling, and now I've got the part of Stella! Just...relax, ok?" she finished her speech with a big smile and then patted my shoulder before turning back and sitting down once more.

I resumed my position at the front of the room and took a deep breath again. _You can do it Sonny, just...relax_.

"Whenever you're ready, Sonny," Joe said. "Just continue from where you left off."

I nodded my head and smacked my lips together lightly. "Hitting the ball through the clown's mouth and watching it come out his pants!!!"

I mentally slapped my forehead and let out a tiny groan. Now I was over perky, and had too much expression. I had taken a line that was supposed to be witty and semi-sarcastic and butchered it, turning it into something that a ditzy Queen Bee would say. I brushed my hand over my forehead and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry!" I said, dropping my hand and looking at the three actors in front of me. "Just...one more time, please?"

Nick nodded his head. "Sure, go for it."

I opened my mouth to start talking, but Chelsea cut in. "How about you start from when Penny and Nick were sitting on the bench and she was playing her guitar, ok?"

"Well, I have my first. Real performance this Friday. At CBDB's. Wanna come?" Not again! I had perfect expression, exact, believable feeling when I was delivering that line. But my nerves had gotten the best of me, and I had ended p taking one smooth sentence and chopping it into three smaller ones.

I sagged my shoulders and started to head towards the door. "Thank you so much, you guys," I said, blinking back the tears. I knew that I was going to break down, but I refused to let loose the water works until I was out of sight.

Chelsea gave me a sympathetic smile and wave. "It was nice to meet you, Sonny."

"See you later," Joe said, jotting some notes down on his script.

Nick just bit his lip and smiled forlornly at me as I made my way out of the room.

"Chad," I called out, once I closed the door behind me. He looked up from where he was sitting down and pulled his iPod headphones out of his ears. He stood up and wrapped the headphones around the device before putting it into his pocket. The teenage girls who had been sitting around him sighed, and their eyes followed his every movement. He didn't seem to notice them though, instead walking towards me.

He took one look at my face – saltwater pouring out of my eyes – and held his arms open. I rushed into them and buried my face against his chest, sobbing.

* * *

**I know that this one is short...but really, what else could I say?**

**Please push that magical green button down there...if you do, it won't feel so lonely! And nobody likes feeling lonely....am I right??**


	5. Chapter 5

**My school starts back on Wednesday, so wanted to get up as much as possible before then, especially since I am extremely aware of how much I didn't update during my exams weeks.**

**Also, I know that the last chapter was kinda short, so this one is slightly longer than I usually make them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

With her chin propped in her perfectly manicured hand and her hazel eyes downcast, Tawni Hart was the picture of sadness. She poked at the ick on her plate and sighed, the breath ruffling one curl that lay on her shoulder.

I stuck my fork in an unusually large mound of the pukeish coloured substance and tried to swirl it around. It wouldn't budge. I sighed in defeat and pushed my plate away, instead lacing my fingers together on the table top and resting my chin in the hammock that they created. "Tawni...what's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped up to look at me. "What's wrong? Oh, what's wrong, she asks. Sonny, this..._caring _sensation is still unusual for me, even though we're best friends, so I'm not exactly sure what the matter is. All I know is that something is wrong with you, and you're not telling me what it is! And it makes me feel funny," she concluded, waving her hands in front of her stomach, trying to indicate that there were butterflies in there.

I sighed. "Tawni, that's called _hurt_," I said slowly, enunciating each syllable as if I was talking to a kindergartner. Then I sighed again and twirled a lock of my hair. "And...well, I didn't get the part."

Her head shot up and she looked at me incredulously. "Really? Did Nick tell you that you didn't get it?"

I shook my head. "But Tawni, I _flubbed_ the audition. I didn't sound like someone who was already starring on her own TV show, I sounded like a little kid who was trying out for the school play. The little kid who only gets cast as an understudy to boost their self esteem, because the actual cast member is the recipient of the Perfect Attendance Award, and will _never_ miss any school, must less the production!"

Tawni looked at me blankly.

I rolled my eyes. "I was horrible, ok?" I confessed quietly, dropping my gaze to the tabletop. She was the first person that I had told that to; I hadn't even admitted how awful my audition was to Chad yesterday. All I could do as he held me was cry. And every time that he tried to bring it up later, to get me to tell him what the matter was, the tears would well up in my eyes again and he would just drop the subject.

"Awww, Sonny," Tawni placed her hand on my arm and pouted her lips. "Now you're making me feel sad." She pushed her plate away from her and pulled a nail file and compact mirror out of her pocket. "But I'm still pretty!" she chirped checking her reflection. She stuck the mirror back into her pocket, picked up the sparkly pink nail file and began to shape her nails.

I sighed for a third time and rested my forehead against my hands, which were folded neatly on the table. Tawni glanced up from her activity and arched her eyebrows at me. Then she blew a raspberry between and placed the nail file gently on the tabletop. "Sonny...what else is the matter?" she asked.

I raised my head and cupped my cheek in my hand, tilting my neck at an awkward angle. "Tawni...can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she pointed out cheekily, prompting me to roll my eyes again. That was so middle school of her. "But continue."

"Do you think that we're too...young to get married?"

I don't know that question she was expecting me to ask, but this definitely wasn't it. Her mouth hung open and her eyes bugged out, as if she was witnessing an alien tap dancing behind my back at this very instant. She quickly composed herself and smoothed back her golden curls, the glitter in her bright green nail polish catching the light and momentarily blinding me.

"Why do you ask, Sonny?" Her clueless expression morphed into one of comprehension and she exclaimed, "Did Chad ask you to marry him?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I frantically waved my arms in front of my face. "W-what? No, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed. My voice had risen because of my panic, and people all around the commissary were looking our way now. Before I could say anything else, Portlyn strutted up to our table and sat down in one of the chairs next to Tawni.

"Hey, Tawn, you wanna go shopping with me? There's a new store that the mall that I _totally_ cannot wait to go to!" Portlyn took one look at our faces and then leaned forward on the table so that she was closer to me. "Wait, like, what's going on?"

"Chad asked Sonny to marry him!" Tawni squealed, fluttering her hands in the air excitedly.

"No, he didn't!" I tried to but in, but Portlyn was both quicker and louder than me.

"He _what_?! How could he do that without telling me first?" She stood up, completely outraged and started to stalk towards the exit. "I have to give that boy, like, a piece of my mind! He promised me that whenever he asked you, he would show me the ring first!"

"_PORTLYN_!" I screamed, and she finally turned around to look at me. "Sit down," I hissed, pointing to the chair that she had just vacated. She grudgingly took her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes narrowed into little slits.

Since both Tawni and Portlyn were looking at me expectantly, I took a deep breath and began to calmly explain the situation. "Chad did not ask me to marry him, ok? The only reason why I asked you that question, Tawni, was because I was wondering if the age that you married at would affect the outcome of your marriage."

"But why though?" Tawni whined. She picked up the nail file and started to saw away at the nail on her index finger, pausing every so often to hold it out and examine it in the light.

I hadn't exactly told Tawni about my parents, and even if I wanted to, I wasn't about to do it with Portlyn sitting not three feet away from me. Don't get me wrong, I love Port, and she's my friend, but this wasn't a tidbit of information that I would willingly feed to her. She wasn't the best at keeping secrets; if you catch my drift (who do you think all of the _sources_ that **Tween Weekly** has are?). The real reason why I had asked was because I thought that my parents' failed relationship was because they got married straight out of high school, they were that in love. But now...my Mom didn't even know where my Dad was, much less care.

But maybe _part _of it had to do with Chad. I was still young, but I knew that I was in love with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him; he was that important to me. But I wasn't going to confide that in Tawni, at least, not yet. It'd be my little secret for now.

I shrugged instead, playing innocent. "Oh, no reason. It was just one of those stray thoughts that popped into my head, and I just couldn't shake it out, that's all."

Tawni, obviously not impressed with this answer, turned to Portlyn, who was casually twirling a lock of her dark brown hair around her pointer finger, enhancing the already there waves. "Port, wait a minute. Earlier, you said that Chad promised to show the ring to you first, before he proposed to Sonny. Does that mean that he's gonna ask her to marry him eventually?"

I felt my cheeks redden again as Portlyn shrugged. "Well, like, I guess, but don't you think its obv-"

"Guys!" I clamped my hands over my ears. "I really don't want to hear this, ok?"

Tawni's eyes widened so big that I could see the whites around each colourful iris. "Sonny, are you serious? You wouldn't want to know if your boyfriend was going to propose to you?"

When I shook my head again, Tawni raised her eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Portlyn, who bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _to each her own_.

Suddenly, Portlyn grabbed Tawni's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Tawn, come on! I totally can't wait to go shopping! Hurry up!"

Tawni followed the brunette out the door, but before she was completely out of my eyesight, she turned her head back and winked at me. "And to answer your question, Sonny, no, I don't think that 19 is too young to get married."

I dropped my head on my hands and let out a long tired sigh. How was it that Tawni knew everything about me, even the things that I had just discovered myself?

* * *

Sonny stretched back against the couch and let out a little squeal.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, arching one eyebrow so high that I was sure that it was lost in my golden bangs. She caught sight of my expression and started to giggle.

"Stretching, no duh," she replied, before settling once more and resting her cheek in her open palm. "So anyways, where was I?"

"Your 'secret prom'," I answered, using my fingers to create air quotes around the last two words.

"Right, right. Well, like I said before, after you danced with me that night, that was when I finally admitted to myself that I had fallen for you." A faint pink spread across her cheeks, and she tried to hide it behind her chocolate brown tresses. "But I think that I liked you ever since you stole my yogurt that first day, even though you were the _hugest_ jerk to me ever."

It was a break in between the filming of our shows, and Sonny and I were lounging on the couch in the Prop House, talking about when we had actually fallen in love with each other. You don't need to tell me how chicky of a thing that this was to do (believe me, I know), but Sonny had insisted. So now, here we were, Sonny sitting down with her feet in my lap, and I must admit that I was actually enjoying this.

(But then again, a little bit of unfair bias must be seen here, because I enjoy _everything_ that we do together, once I get to be with Sonny. Which, I know, is a completely sappy thing to even _think_, but Sonny had that effect on me).

"Chad, it's your turn," Sonny said. She stretched her legs out over my knees and wiggled her toes.

I ran a hand over my face and tried not to smile. "Sonny, if you tell anyone this, I will flat out _deny_ it, you understand?" At her nod, I continued. "You remember that first day, when you barged onto my set and shouted at me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Ever since then?"

I nodded. "Yup."

She leaned forward and kissed me lightly, right on my lips.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting anything," a voice said, and we both pulled away from each other. The mail cart boy – what was his name again? Jeff? – was standing in the doorway to the Prop House, his cart wheeled to a standstill behind him. In his hand, he clutched a single sheet of pink paper, which he held out to Sonny.

She reached for it with her hand, but couldn't reach, so I took it from Jeff and passed it on to my girlfriend. She gave me a small smile and thanks and then turned to the mail boy. "Thanks Josh. Do you know who it's from?"

He shrugged and started to back out of the room, pulling his mail cart with him. "He told me not to tell you."

Sonny nodded and then gingerly opened up the letter. Her eyes scanned the words quickly, mouthing them as she read, and when she was finished, she held the sheet out to me.

"What's going on?" I asked, prying the sheet from her fingers.

"Nick wants me to meet him in the commissary in five minutes. Do you wanna come with me?" she asked, sliding her feet off of my lap and back into her black leather high heeled boots.

Psht, like I was going to let her go off and meet..._him_ alone. "Well, I could use some fro-yo," I said, getting to my feet. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the commissary, Sonny's boots making a loud _click clack- _ing sound as the heels hit against the tile floor.

We entered the cafeteria and almost instantly, I saw that curly head of hair sitting down at a table, bent over a notebook. I released Sonny's hand and she looked down in surprise at our now empty hands. She pouted slightly at me, and I smirked while grabbing her hand once again and intertwining our fingers together.

"Nick?" she called out. He lifted his head and he smiled at Sonny, who returned the gesture. When he noticed me at her side, his expression fell, and when his eyes travelled down to where our hands connected, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nick, why'd you want to see me?" Sonny asked, dragging me over to his table. She sat down in one of the empty chairs and motioned for me to do the same, pulling her fingers out of my grasp and folding them on the table in front of her.

Nick seemed to brighten at this action, and he smiled brightly at Sonny when he said, "I wanted to tell you this in person, so...congratulations! You got the part on JONAS!"

Her eyes seemed to dance. "W-what? I did? How? I was awful at my audition!"

Nick considered this, nodding his head. "You're right, you were," he chuckled, and I curled my hands into little balls. "But, we watched some of the sketches from So Random! with you in them, and you're really an amazing actress. So, we decided to give you a chance. What do you say; do you still want to be Penny?"

Sonny jumped up from the chair that she was sitting in and squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. She ran around to the other side of the table and threw her arms around Nick, taking him by surprise. He quickly regained his posture though, and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her back tightly, a dreamy expression across his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stared back at me, completely unabashed.

Sonny let go of him and sat down in my lap, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a quick hug. Then she pressed her lips against mine, and I felt my stomach start to churn. Good churns, of course. When she pulled away, she hugged me again, this time longer.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" she shouted, earning a round of looks from the people around the room. She ignored them though, her mind completely hung up on this whole Penny thing.

"Oh Sonny, congratulations," I said, wrapping one of my arms around her waist to keep her from falling off of my lap. "I just have one question."

"Shoot," Sonny replied. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, her long brown locks tickling my skin.

"Your part...Penny? Who exactly is she?"

"Oh, umm...Nick's love interest," was her answer, and I could swear that I saw Nick smirk at me. "Like, his character has a crush on my character, and in the end, Penny kind of implies that she likes him back," Sonny clarified. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and underneath all of the excitement, I could see pain and nervousness. Huh, I guess that she also figured out that Nick likes her.

I kissed her on her forehead to try and reassure her that Nick's little crush wouldn't come between us, and I think that it worked, because she flashed one of her signature toothy grin at me.

Of course, the doofus chose that exact moment to pipe up. "And my character writes her a really sweet song that she loves. I was just working on it now, actually. Sonny, I'm sure that you'll love it."

Great.

* * *

**I think that you should know what I'm going to ask for now, so I won't even say it.**

**(I'll just playfully nudge you in the right direction with three little words : _Little. Green. Button_.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-nahhhhhh!!**

**Ok, so that was the victory theme ^^ from Final Fantasy, and it was stuck in my head, so I decided to type it out.**

**Anyways, I tried to post this chapter up last night, but it wasn't exactly cooperating with me. So I waited until now, which is kinda obvious. But whatevs.**

**Also, I am aware that Tawni is all over the place in this chapter, but it's because her character kinda really has a lot of sides to her. Besides, I like when she bounces back and forth between mean, giddy and happy and nice. It's fun to watch =D  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

As soon as I walked into Tawni's and my dressing room, the first thing that I saw was the blonde comedienne sitting in front of her vanity mirror and applying a layer of blush across her cheeks. After giving her cheeks a pale, rosy glow, she set down the makeup brush and gingerly patted her skin with the first three fingers on her left hand. Then she winked, clicked her tongue and pointed at her reflection all at once before finally finishing up by herself blowing a kiss. "Looking good, Tawnmiester," she whispered, winking at herself one last time. I bit back a laugh. As much as Tawni wanted to pretend that she was a big-shot actress, there was a reason why the girl was on a comedy show, and this was it. She was hilarious.

Giving herself a satisfied smirk in the mirror, she swiveled around in her chair and gave out a yelp of surprise when she found me standing behind her. "Oh hey Sonny," she said cheerily, albeit a little nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

I shrugged. "Oh, well, long enough, _Tawnmiester_," I grinned.

For a moment, she looked as if she was going to drop her head into her hands and groan, but she quickly recovered and instead fixed me with a haughty stare. "Don't be jealous, Sonny," she said, flipping her curls over one shoulder. "Not _everyone_ can be as pretty as me. But just between us," she leaned forward conspiratorially and motioned for me to do the same. When I was bent over towards her, she smiled at me and finished, "I think that you come in close second."

"Aww, thanks Tawni," I gushed. I noticed a large pile of bags sitting in a heap next to her chair, and remembered that she had just come back from going shopping with Portlyn. I was about to ask her what she bought when a thought occurred to me. "Uh, hey, Tawni?"

"Yup?"

"How come you didn't see me in the mirror? Didn't I have a reflection?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously you did, Sonny. But did you think that I was really gonna notice someone else in the room when I was looking at myself?" She gestured towards herself with her hands and raised her eyebrows a little.

Understanding seemed to be hitting me straight in the face. I mean, this is Tawni, after all. "Oh, right, sorry, my bad. So, what did you get with Portlyn? How was the new store?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh em gee, it was _amazing! _There was a whole rack of Cocoa Moco Cocoa coloured makeup! Even though it's discontinued," she paused to wipe away an imaginary tear from her eye. "The store has the rights to the brand that makes it, and they created a special, limited edition line of makeup, a la Cocoa Moco Cocoa! I bought one of everything that they had. And the clothes were so cute! Look at this!" She plunged her hand into one of the shopping bags at her feet and pulled out a purple sleeveless shirt with layered ruffles decorating the front. "Isn't this so cute?"

I nodded my head. "In fact, it's so adorable that...I just _know_ that you want your good friend Sonny Munroe to borrow it, right? Especially since she has a very big day coming up."

She shook her head. "Why would you want to borrow mine, when you have your own?"

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, Tawn? Yeah, I don't have a shirt like that. Didn't I tell you the kind of T-shirts that my mother buys for me?" An image of a large cartoon cow flashed through my head, the words _That's __**Udder**__-ly Ridiculous_ captioned underneath it proudly. I shuddered. If there was ever a shirt to wear underneath a sweater, that was it.

She waved her hand dismissively and extracted another shirt out of the bag. This one had short, off the shoulder sleeves, and instead of purple, it was made out of a deep green fabric. "I got you one, silly!"

I gasped and took the shirt in my hands. It was unbelievably smooth, and the material was cool in my hands. I hugged it against my chest and beamed at my best friend. "How much was it though? I'll pay you back."

Tawni shook her head and turned back to the mirror. She carefully outlined her mouth in her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lip gloss and smacked them together, spreading the shine evenly all over her lips. "No need Sonny. I just wanted you to have something nice to wear when you go on your date with Chad tonight."

"Why? And how did you know that I had a date with Chad tonight?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. I was careful not to wrinkle my new shirt, and folded it waiter-style over my left forearm.

Tawni rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, as if she couldn't believe that I was being so stupid. "Um, yeah, Sonny? You and Chad go out practically every night. And I just wanted you to have a cute shirt to wear in case tonight was the night that Chad popped the big question!"

I furrowed my brow, her words going completely over my head. When I finally understood what Tawni was trying to hint at, I groaned and sat down on the leopard print couch, laying the shirt over my knees. "Tawni, I told you that I don't want to talk about that right now!"

She huffed, but thankfully dropped the subject. "So, what big day do you have coming up?"  
I instantly brightened. I hadn't told Tawni about Penny yet, as this was the first time that I was seeing her since I got the news. I had called her cell a couple times while she was out shopping, but she never picked up, and I hadn't bothered to leave a message.

"Tawni....guess what?"

She dropped her pink sparkly brush on the counter in front of her and turned to face me again, clapping her hands excitedly. "What?"

"I got the part! On JONAS!"

Her mouth dropped open and she jumped out of her chair, squealing. "You did? Oh, I'm so happy for you! Wait a minute," she stopped bouncing abruptly and fixed a steely gaze on me. "How come you got it? Didn't you say that you flubbed your audition? How come he didn't ask me?" she whined as an afterthought.

Before I could eve say anything, Tawni answered the question for me. "No, well obviously _you_ got the part. Hey, Sonny, who broke the news to you, Nick, Joe or Kevin?"

"Nick."

She snapped her fingers. "Of course! Sonny, do you know why Nick Jonas gave you that part?"

"Because I'm a good actress?" I guessed. Honestly, I wasn't being full of myself; that was the reason that Nick Jonas himself had told me.

"No," she said, shaking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Tawni saw how quickly my face fell, she backtracked and rephrased what she was trying to say. "No no no, I mean, you _are_ a good actress, but that isn't the only reason why he picked you to guest star on his show."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "He also said that it was because he wanted a well known star to try and rake in more viewers. Remember Tawni, you were there."

"Sonny, no, just listen to me!" I quieted up and she continued with her little speech. "He asked you to guest star on his show because he likes you! He obviously has a crush on you, and picked you to play Penny because he thinks that you're cute."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I figured that out too," I replied. I carefully hung the shirt on the back of the Cleopatra couch and leaned against the pillows, laying my head on the single armrest. At Tawni's questioning glare, I took a deep breath and started to explain what I meant. "I mean, Tawn, obviously I know that Nick has a crush on me; he checks me out at least three times a day! And I dunno, even the presence of Chad doesn't seem to daunt him. But you know what? I really want this role, I got it partly because of my acting skills, and _nothing _is going to come out of this crush, alright? Chad is the one that I want, Chad is the one that I love, and Nick isn't going to change that because he cast me on his TV show. So, I would say that we're pretty much good."

Tawni shot me a doubtful look before she brushed on more makeup with the help of her mirror. I pushed up in the chair until I was sitting properly and stared right back at her. "I'm serious, Tawni. What does Nick have that Chad doesn't?"

Her eyes started to take on a dreamy expression and she swirled her finger around on the counter top, one hand supporting her chin as she stared off into space. "Everything," she breathed, her eyes faraway. "He's a _Jonas_."

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. "I'm going to see Chad."

* * *

I paced back and forth around my room, my agitation making my steps harder than they needed to be. Portlyn sat down on the couch across from me, carefully applying mascara to her eyelashes, her eyes trained on the small compact mirror that she held in her hand.

"Chad, look how cute this mascara is," she snapped her compact shut and fluttered her eyelashes at me, displaying their clear growth in length. She pocketed the portable mirror and continued to flutter her eyelashes. It made her look like a bug had flown into her eye, a fact which I didn't mind sharing.

"Oh, shut up," she scoffed. "You're just upset about this whole Sonny thing."

I took a seat next to her on the couch. "Well then, Port, what do you suggest that I do about that no good Jonas?"

"Ok, so, like, which one is the one with a crush on her again?"

"Nick,"

"Oooh...he's hot," she said, staring distractedly into space. She balanced her elbows on her knees and curled her hands into loose balls, which she then rested her chin in. "She's lucky."

I could not believe this! Sure, Portlyn had to learn to not talk unless she had a script in front of her (and this was definitely one of those times!), but other than Sonny, she was my best friend! How could she betray me like this? It was mutiny, mutiny, I tell you!

"Portlyn!" I exclaimed. "Not the point here, ok? Now please put your girlish hormones aside and focus on my problem, alright?"

She drew back from me, her mouth twisted into a tiny frown. "Wow Chad...you're mean when you're upset."

I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. She was not helping at all, and the whole Nick/Sonny situation wasn't getting any better. And, unfortunately, if anything, it was only going to get worse. I know that I had told Sonny yesterday that nothing would happen between us (via kiss), but right now, I wasn't so confident. Which, I know, is _completely_ un-CDC like of me. But after seeing all of the reactions of the girls around me, this Nick Jonas character seemed to be a huge hit with the ladies. An even huger hit than...me. The thought alone made me shudder.

I felt a hand clutch my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Portlyn's sympathetic face swimming in front of mine. She pouted her lips in an understanding kind of way. "Chad, listen. I know that you're a little...anxious about Sonny and Nick and her role on the show, but trust me, nothing is going to go wrong, alright? Sonny Munroe is _crazy_ about you; anyone can tell from the huge smile on her face whenever she's around you. And yes, I do know that she smiles hugely all of the time, but trust me, it gets even bigger whenever you're around. So, don't you see? You have nothing to worry about. At all. So stop stressing, because I think that I see a grey hair," she joked, plucking at my hair and I moved away, waving my hands in front of my face, karate style.

"Aww, Chaddy, you have a grey hair?"

Both Portlyn and I turned towards the door, where Sonny was standing, leaning against the doorframe. When she saw that we had become aware of her presence, she strolled into the room and sat down on my lap, since there was no extra room on the couch. She raked her fingers through my hair gently, trying to locate the grey hair that Portlyn had been talking about.

"So, we still on for our date tonight?" she asked casually, resting her fingers around my neck.

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yup...of course."

She smiled at me and leaned down to capture my mouth with hers. We were about an inch away from each other when Portlyn yelped and clapped her hands over her eyes, the sound reverberating through the room and effectively cutting the mood.

"Ew, you guys are cute and all, but I don't want to like, watch you play tonsil hockey!" she squeaked out, peeking at us through her fingers.

I scowled at her, but Sonny started to laugh, which set me off. We were interrupted by the sound of cowbells ringing, and Sonny pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She clicked the screen a few times, and checked her text message inbox, discovering that there was an unread message for her to read. As her eyes scanned the words, her face fell, until she was flat out frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tightening my hold on her waist.

She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "That was Nick. I have to go to a rehearsal for the show now, and he said that we probably won't be finished until 9:30 tonight. It's the first time that everyone in the show is getting together, and we need to run through the whole thing at least three times. I'm sorry, Chaddy, but can we take a rain check on our date?"

I wasn't exactly happy about Nick breaking our date up, but I knew that it wasn't Sonny's fault. I sighed and kissed her forehead. "How about tomorrow, 12:00? We'll go out to lunch, anywhere you want, alright?"

She got up off of my lap and nodded her head. "Sounds great," she said, before turning to my co-star and winking. "Better look away, Port." She leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. It was over all too soon, and before I knew it, she had pulled away and walked out the door. "Tomorrow, Chad, 12:00!" she called over her shoulder.

As nice as our lunch date sounded, I still would have preferred to gone out on a date with Sonny now, and _also_ tomorrow. Stupid Jonas Brother.

* * *

That had honestly been the longest rehearsal of my life. We had gone through the entire episode five times, twice as a table run and three times actually on set.

I had gotten over my nervousness, especially since Nick, Kevin and Joe were so nice on set. Anytime anyone made a mistake, they always tried to make a joke of it, which worked for me. And I was glad to note that Nick kept our relationship strictly professional while on set (although I did catch him staring at me a couple of times). I also got to see Chelsea again, and I met Nicole, who plays Macy on JONAS.

By the time that I was able to go home, I was pooped. All I wanted to do was soak in a warm bath, drink a mug of hot chocolate and then collapse on my bed.

Nick caught me on my way out of the studios. "Hey Sonny, great job today," he said, sending a warm smile my way. It was so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkled, and I remembered reading somewhere that Nick never smiled with his teeth unless he really liked a girl.

Uh-oh.

"We have another rehearsal tomorrow, 11:30, alright? We're filming on Friday, and our director wants this to be perfect, since it's the first episode and all. So, see you then, right?"

I nodded, a growing knot of dread in my stomach. To go to rehearsal the next day meant that I had to break the lunch plans that I had already made, which was incidentally my makeup date for having to cancel this one with Chad. I could understand why the director would want everything to perfect, because first impressions mean everything, especially in the business that we were in.

The only problem that I had was how I was going to tell Chad.

* * *

**Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-nahhhhhhh!!**

**Review, por favor!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that lately I've been posting this things super fast, but don't expect that to happen again, alright? I have a feeling that I'm going to be super busy with my schoolwork this semester, especially since I have Math. That doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be ditching this story, but I'll try and update at least once a week, alright?**

**This is a special chapter, not because of what's in it, but because I'm posting it on my birthday! That's right guys...I'm finally 17! I feel old, to say the least. But you know, it's all downhill from here, right? Next is 18, and that's adulthood, and then 19, 20, 21, 22....wow, I'm woozy just thinking about it lol.**

**So, as sort of like a birthday present, I'll really appreciate a review, please. I mean, it's not everyday that I turn 17, right? Might as well commemorate it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

**By the way, as one of my presents, I got the DVD of Sonny with a Chance, Volume 1. Do you know what this means? SCREENSHOTS!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

You know that feeling that you get when you just know that something is going to go wrong? Like, you're not sure what it is, and you're not sure when it will happen either, but you just have the biggest gut feeling ever that something will happen which causes everything else to unravel? That was the feeling that I had while I was walking through the set of So Random!, heading towards my dressing room. The knot in my stomach grew bigger with each step that I took, so I tried to shake off the feeling of dread that had settled over me, attempting to replace it with enthusiasm.

I mean, I had a lot to be excited about today. After a week and a half of rehearsals, the first episode of JONAS as finally going to be filmed in front of a live audience tonight. Normally, I would have been a little upset about missing filming for So Random!, but because Zora was still out sick (she had gotten better, but then suffered a relapse – the importance of getting your vaccines!) and I had to be on JONAS, there wasn't going to be a new episode of our show this week. Which meant, ultimately, that I was able to focus all of my attention on being the best Penny that I could be.

Which also meant that I had had to break almost all of my dates with Chad. It was like _every single time_ that I had made plans to hang out with my boyfriend, the director of JONAS would schedule a rehearsal. And he insisted that I attend all of them, even the ones that I didn't have to take part in. I would just sit down and look on while Nicole and Chelsea practiced their lines, or while the Jonas Brothers ran through their scene after Nick found out that Penny had a boyfriend.

Not that, of course, I minded having to sit in during the rehearsals. It was just that...well, I just wished that I didn't have to have broken my dates to do it. We never got to spend any time together anymore, just because the guest spot on JONAS was keeping me so busy. Before I had gotten the role, Chad and I would spend every evening together, and even hang out while at the studios. But after I was cast as Penny, I felt like the only time that I ever saw him was at lunch in the commissary, and only for half an hour a day.

I missed him.

"Tawni!" I screamed, barging into our dressing room.

She jumped, and turned around to face me, anger shining through her eyes. They looked greener today, because she was wearing an olive shirt tank top and white jeans. I was just admiring the shade of her eyes when I noticed the long, jagged line of Cocoa Moco Cocoa that ran all the way up from her top lip to her eyebrow.

I winced. "Sorry?"

"Sorry does not cut it, Sonny!" Tawni grabbed a handkerchief and started to rub her cheek, trying to erase the lip gloss scar that I had given her. "Do you know how hard this is to come off?" She frantically continued to scrub her face, until finally the makeup faded. "Oh...well, I guess not that hard," she said, flinging the rag back on the vanity table and smoothing her fingers over her face. She quickly began where she left off and started to reapply the lip gloss, making long, even strokes. "Now, why did you come in here yelling my name?"

I shrugged and leaned my back against the couch's armrest, perching on the edge. "I was just excited because we are filming the episode of JONAS today, that's all."

"And you felt the need to tell me this?"

I nodded.

"Sonny, really? For the fifth time today?"

I raised on eyebrow in surprise. "I've told you the same thing five times already?" When Tawni nodded her head, I broke out into nervous giggles. "Oh, sorry Tawn, but you know how I get when I'm excited about stuff. I just want to share it with everyone!"

She smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "I get it, Sonny. You're a blabber and a hugger. But guess what! I have news that I didn't tell you before!"

I jumped up from my seat and hurried towards Tawni, excitement bubbling through my veins. I loved news, especially if it was good. "What is it, Tawni?"

She spun around dramatically and gripped my arms, a huge smile dancing across her face. "Joe asked me out!"

"What? He did? When? How?" As quickly as I asked one question, another formed in my brain.

"He asked me out! Yes! At lunch! By talking!" Tawni answered all of my questions in order and then burst out into peals of laughter. "At lunch, when you were with Chad? He came over to our table and asked me if I wanted to do something with him later, once the filming of the pilot is finished and he has more time!"

I let out a high pitched squeal and started to jump up and down, still gripping Tawni's forearms. My brown curls bounced loosely down my back, and a couple of them swung over my shoulder and hit me in the face. I brushed them back with one hand and continued jumping, too excited to stop.

Tawni liked Joe almost as much as I had liked Chad before we had gotten together. Even before the Jonas Brothers had landed a show at Condor Studios, Tawni would drag me to countless computer screens, if only to watch Joe parade around his stage in black vests and skinny jeans, singing his heart out into the mike on YouTube. She even thought that the way he danced (like he was in dire need of a bathroom break) was sexy.

"Tawni Hart, this is so exciting!"

"Sonny Munroe, I know it is!"

Just then, Nico and Grady bounded into the room. "Hey, guys, do you know where our cheese pants are?" Grady asked.

After their little fiasco on the red carpet, Tawni and I had decided to take matters into our own hands and hide the pants away from them. If we ever needed them for a sketch again, we would retrieve them and put them back once they were no longer needed. But there was no way that we would let Nico and Grady know where the pants were, lest we woke up the next morning, opened up a magazine and saw a picture of them at a movie premiere, decked out in the cheddar trousers and matching cap.

The two boys took one look at us jumping and squealing and backed out in the hallway. "Don't worry, we'll find them ourselves," Nico called over his shoulder as they retreated.

Finally, Tawni and I stopped jumping and instead threw our arms around each other in an over animated way. "Hey, do you wanna go and grab some fro-yo?" she asked, pointing the nail file that she was holding towards the door.

I nodded my head and linked my arm through hers. "And I want all the details about this date, capice?"

She giggled and nodded her head. "So, it all started when we went for lunch..."

* * *

I poked at my untouched frozen yogurt with my spoon, watching as the creamy desert swallowed up the scooped head of the utensil. I pulled it back out and poked it again, this time in another place. I had been doing this for the past half an hour, and by this point, my cup of vanilla fro-yo looked more like a hunk of Swiss cheese than an actual desert.

"Oh, yum, fro-yo," Portlyn said, sliding into the seat opposite me. She pulled the Styrofoam cup out of my reach and promptly stuck a gigantic spoonful of the stuff into her mouth, swallowing loudly. "This is really good. You don't mind if I, like, have the rest, do you Chad?"

I shook my head, gesturing with my hand for her to continue to scarf down my fro-yo.

She set the cup down on the table in front of her and narrowed her eyes at me, looking through them at me suspiciously. "Ok, what is up?" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. "Why are you so totally mopey today?"

"What? I'm not," I said, my voice devoid of any emotion. I couldn't help it – I missed Sonny. I hadn't had a chance to hang out with her all week, let alone have an actual date. This, of course, would ruin my image, so I kept it all in until I was alone. Like now. Or, until Portlyn had come and interrupted my mopey time.

Portlyn gave me a knowing glance and rested her hand on my forearm, her long nails scratching me through my Mackenzie Falls blazer. "Chad, I know that you miss Sonny, but the show is filming tonight, and after that she'll be free. Besides, she was really excited about doing this, so can't you at least be supportive?"

"I am supportive!" I cried out indignantly. "And I don't miss her!"

"Don't miss who?" Sonny questioned, walking through the door with Tawni at her side. She cocked her head and looked at me questioningly. "Who don't you miss, Chaddy?"

"Oh, uhhh, no one. I was just practicing my line for the newest episode of Mackenzie Falls, where I try and convince Chloe that she's the one for me that I don't miss Portlyn, who is still yet to be found after her ballooning accident."

She nodded slowly, as if this actually made sense to her (it didn't even make sense to me) and then shrugged her shoulders in her carefree way. Her cute, carefree way. Stupid Jonas for not letting me spend time with my own cute girlfriend.

Tawni walked over to the fro-yo machine to fill up a cup, and Portlyn bounded over to her, probably to talk about makeup or some other junk like that. Sonny took Portlyn's now empty chair and started to play with my fingers across the table.

"Chad...I know that we haven't really had any time together since I got the part of Penny, so I was wondering if today, before I have to go and film, you wanted to just relax in the Prop House with me, around 6-ish? We could pop some popcorn," she sang, trying to convince me.

Even though my brain was screaming _Yes! Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything!, _I decided to play it cool and replied instead with a nonchalant, "Sure. I'll meet you there, right?" Then I winked at her, which caused her to smile and giggle. I loved when she did that.

"Sonny, we need to go and pick out clothes for my date!" Tawni said. She appeared at Sonny's side and pulled on her arm using one hand, the other balancing a half finished cup of frozen yogurt. "Let's go!"

Sonny stood up and followed her cast-mate out of the room. "See you later, Chad," she said. She blew a kiss to me over her shoulder and then grinned one more time before turning around and leaving with Tawni.

Portlyn, standing next to me, just rolled her eyes. "Wow Chad. You have it bad."

* * *

"Ok, Tawn, what about this one?" I asked, holding up a light pink T-shirt with a sparkles and jewels sewn into it. I turned it to the left and then turned it to the right, showing it off from all angles, and allowed a slow grin to spread across my face when Tawni clapped her hands once in approval.

"Sonny, that is perfect!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, that's what I was trying to tell you when we first found this shirt."

"What are you talking about, Sonny?"

I gestured to the piles of clothes that littered the floor of our dressing room. "Tawni, that was the first shirt that we looked at. I had to pull it out from underneath all of those shirts over there," I retorted, pointing my finger in the direction of the mountain of clothes that lay at my knees.

Tawni at least had the decency to look slightly abashed, but she quickly shook it off and swept her arm across the room. "We should pack these up," she said, sitting back in her chair and smoothing out the rough edges of her fingernail with her nail file.

I assumed that by _we_, she meant me.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out and turned it around in my hand, blowing a lock of hair out of my eyes. It was a text message from Nick, and as I read it, my heart fell all the way down to my knees.

**Sonny, last minute rehearsal, Ben wants this whole thing to be perfect tonight – 5:30. Meet us on set!**

No. No, no, no, no, no. I couldn't do this, not now. I had already made plans with Chad, and it was my first date with him in a whole week! I quickly typed this information back to Nick and waited for his reply, biting my lip.

**Sonny...this is important. d/w, Chad will understand**

I let out a heavy sigh and slumped my shoulders. I had a feeling that Chad wouldn't understand, because he seemed to have missed me just as much as I missed him. Sure, he tried to hide it and act like he didn't mind, but I could always see through his acting. Well, except for that first day, with the musical chairs. But other than that, I always knew when he was telling the truth or not.

"Tawni, can you pack this up? I need to go and break my date with Chad...again," I said, getting to my feet.

Tawni looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Sonny! No, you can't! This would be, like, the eighth date that you would have broken with him this week!"

"Believe me, I know. But I can't help it," I waved my cell phone in the air. "Duty calls." I walked out of the room and down the hall, towards the set of Mackenzie Falls. I knew that Chad wouldn't be happy, but hopefully he'd be able to tolerate it, especially since this would be the last time.

I knocked on Chad's door once and the opened it a crack, peeking my head inside. My boyfriend was sitting down with his back to me, holding a script in his hand. He was running lines, and every few minutes he would toss his head back, flipping his hair dramatically. I let out a nervous giggle and he turned around to face me, a smile overtaking his entire face.

"Hey Sonny," he said, getting out of his chair and enveloping me in a bear hug. I hugged him back tightly and rested my head against his chest. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Chad, listen. About our date later...I can't make it," I said slowly.

Chad pulled back from me, hurt flashing in his ocean blue eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

I shook my head sadly and let out a dejected sigh. "Sorry, Chaddy, but Nick called an extra, last minute rehearsal, so that we'd all be perfect for filming tonight. But, you know, we can always make a rain check on the rain check, or something..." I trailed off, and I saw another emotion pass through Chad's eyes. This time it wasn't hurt though. It was anger.

"No, Sonny, don't Chaddy me, ok?" he said, pulling out of my grip. With each word that he spoke, his voice got louder, until he was full out screaming at me. "Sonny, I've tried to be supportive of this role, but I never get to see you anymore! Every time we want to go out, or do something together, you always have to go to rehearsal. You're on a show, and I'm on a show, and let me ask you, have we ever needed to rehearse this much? I'm telling you, Nick is only doing this because he has a crush on you!"

"C-Chad, I thought that you would understand," I whispered, my vision blurring because of the amount of tears that were collecting behind my eyelids. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and tried to keep the tears at bay. There was no way I was going to cry in front of Chad, not when he was breaking my heart like this.

"No, I do not understand!" he exploded. He tossed his script down on his table and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His gorgeous golden hair, all messed up. Because of me. "I don't understand why you can't spend some time with me, and why you have to spend it instead with those stupid brothers! Why you always have to break our dates just so you could go and hang out with them on set?"

"Chad, I – "

He shook his head and pointed one shaky finger at the door. "Sonny...please, just leave."

I silently left the room, my arms still hugging my body. I couldn't believe that he would just explode at me like that. Actually...I could believe it. I did believe it. And the worst part was that I understood. If it was a role reversal, and if Chad had been the one breaking all of the dates, I would have gotten upset too.

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I trekked back to my dressing room. Just as I was about to open the door, the speakers overhead crackled and then came to life, the familiar voice of Ben echoing down the hall.

"_Would all actors on tonight's episode of JONAS report to set, please? It's time for the final run through."_

I wiped at my cheeks and took a few deep, calming breaths. So what if Chad and I had possibly just broken up, and who cares if my heart was shattered into a million pieces?

The show must go on, right?

* * *

**Virtual birthday cake sounds yummy, right?**

**I know you want some......!**

**And it's real easy to get too. Just leave me a little present! Thanks in advance...generosity is always nice!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know...I am fully aware that it has been a while. And for that, I apologize. _(If you don't really care why [which is what I'm going to explain now] then you might as well skip to......)_**

**So, I was crazy busy for the first week, because it was the first week of school, and I have Math and English all in one Semester, so I was adjusting to that. Then, the second week, amidst some drama that I had going on, I decided to put myself on a technology strike. Which means that I didn't use my laptop, my iPod, my DS....anything at all that I have that's electronic. It was just something that I was trying, that's all. After that, I kept trying in completel vain to write this Chapter, but many things kept arising and preventing me from completing it. Like, first the words weren't coming out. Then, I was having a fight with some people over MSN, which took up most of my time. And then I was helping my little sister with some homework. So, I was completely booked.**

_**-------- about here.**_

**But the important thing is that I'm here now...and I'm posting this now. So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

There are two main types of pain – physical and emotional. It's one of the unwritten rules of life that emotional pain hurts _a lot_ more than physical pain. When you fall off of your bike the first time that you ride without training wheels and skin your elbows? That's physical pain. It's easy to get over, because with a bandage, an ice cream cone and a Kleenex, your tears are long forgotten, and your body gets to work and starts to repair the damage. Your skin grows back, the bleeding stops and you move on with your life, all happy and smiles.

When your heart gets broken right down the middle, and it feels like it was ripped in half? That's emotional pain. Usually, depending on your situation, the pain is either better or worse. Like if your best friend dies in a car accident, then it is harder to get through that amount of pain. But if you got a bad grade on your math test, sure, it hurts for a couple of minutes, but soon, it's forgotten, some other peer drama already filling your thoughts.

I tried to concentrate on filming the first episode of JONAS, but my mind kept drifting to hours earlier in the day, when Chad had kicked me out of his dressing room. I couldn't forget the hurt in his eyes when I had told him that I had to break another date, or how deeply his words had cut at me.

"Sonny?"

I shook my head and glanced around me, trying to locate the source of the hushed whisper. I turned my head to the side and saw Kevin leaning on the wall next to me, his head cocked to one side. His hazel eyes were studying me intently, and one corner of his mouth was twisted down into a lopsided frown.

"Sonny...are you ok?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded my head, biting my lip in what I hoped was an innocent manner. My eyes – which seemed to be permanently filled with tears – widened slightly, completing the look that I was going for. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," I lied. My voice raised an octave, and I clenched my eyes shut in embarrassment. Thanks to Selena Gomez (who had leaked the story to the press); everyone knew that I was lying when my voice got higher. Which was the reason why Kevin just looked at me, a small smirk gracing his face. "Ok, fine, maybe I'm not," I confessed, letting out a deep sigh and looking up at the ceiling.

"I realized," he replied. He uncrossed his arms and let one drop to his side, bringing the other up and patting me gently on my back.

I wiped a wayward tear from my cheek and looked up at him. "How come?"

Kevin gestured to the set, where Chelsea and Nicole were filming a scene about Velcro. "Sonny, you're an amazing actress; we've all seen you on So Random! and also during rehearsals for our show. But honestly, every time you get on stage tonight, when the cameras are actually _rolling_, you just freeze up. You don't know your lines as well as you did yesterday, and your eyes are seriously bloodshot."

I brought a hand up to my face and patted the skin around my eyes, trying to push down the swelling. There was nothing that I could do about the natural red eyeliner, because even though it would eventually fade, every time that I cried it would just reapply itself.

"Sonny...what's wrong?" Kevin asked. He stopped patting my back and instead re-crossed his arms, although his eyes never left my face. "It must be bad if it is making you this upset. You're usually so happy and bright. I mean, you didn't even get mad when Joe spilled his coffee all over your new white shirt last week, remember?"

I smiled weakly at the memory. "You're right, it is bad," I said. My eyes swam with salt water yet again, and I idly brushed the back of my hand over my eyes, trying to catch the tears before they could escape. With a deep breath, I launched into the whole story, starting with all of the missed dates, and ending with Chad kicking me out of his dressing room. By the time I was finished with my story, I was full out sobbing, my cried muffled by the red plaid handkerchief that Kevin had given me. It was a good thing that I had asked the makeup artists to use waterproof mascara tonight, or else I would have been in some serious trouble.

"Sonny...don't worry," Kevin said. He rubbed my back in a comforting manner, and I turned my face upwards to look at him. "You guys will get over this, because you two are made for each other. It's just a minor speed bump in your relationship, that's all. Because it's obvious from the way that he looks at you – the way he's looking at you now, to be honest – that he loves you. And you love him too, or else this wouldn't cut you up so much, right? So don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides...you guys are my favourite celebrity couple," he leaned forward and winked at me. "But don't tell Zanessa, ok?"

I laughed. It was a weak laugh, but it was the best that I had done since the little escapade with Chad earlier. I leaned forward and hugged Kevin, squeezing him tight with gratitude. "Thanks Kevin, you really are the cute, romantic one."

Just as he hugged me back, something that he had said clicked in my head, and I pulled back to look at him, both confusion and hope shining in my eyes. "Wait...did you just say that Chad was looking at me now?"

Kevin nodded, and one curl that lay against his forehead bounced with the movement. He twitched his towards the live studio audience, urging me to look over in that direction. I followed his advice and found myself looking at a gaggle of pre-teen girls, all of whom were staring at my (possible ex) boyfriend with love struck expressions on their faces. He wasn't paying them any attention, choosing instead to keep his eyes trained on me.

I got a sudden sense of déjà vu. Back on the day that I had tried out for the part of Penny, after I had exited the audition room, Chad had been in the same predicament that he was in now. And just like that time, he wasn't milking all of the attention that he was getting. He was completely focused on me.

"Should I go and talk to him?" I asked Kevin, wringing my hands. I was suddenly nervous.

Kevin glanced over on set, just as Nicole and Chelsea were finishing up their scene. Ben, the director, called cut and walked over to the two girls, clapping his hands slowly. He was saying something to them, but they were too far away for me to hear what it was. I assumed that whatever he had told them was good, though, because Chelsea clapped her hands excitedly and high fived the brunette at her side.

"I think that your scene is next, so probably not now," he replied. When he saw my whole expression drop, he gently nudged me with his elbow and gave me a small smile. "But your scene is the last for the whole day, Sonny, so you don't have to wait too long."

I nodded and returned his smile before heading over to the set. The stagehands were getting the props ready for the next scene – namely, mine – and Ben was shouting orders through a megaphone. Nick, who was my scene partner, strolled onto the set, his guitar slung over his shoulder, and my whole body stiffened. Kevin must have noticed, because he called out my name. When I turned to look at him, a knowing smile spread across his face, causing his eyes to crinkle in the corners.

"And Sonny, don't worry about Nick, ok? I know that sometimes, he can be a little...overbearing, but it's only his personality. When he feels something, he feels it too strongly, and in this case, it's a crush on you. It'll pass," he told me. He seemed so certain, so sure of his brother's behaviour that I found myself nodding in response, and actually believing him. Sure, a part of me was a little offended that Kevin thought I was that easy to get over, but a bigger part of me was relieved. Once Nick left me alone, a whole lot of tension between Chad and me would disappear.

I walked over to the set, determined to do well in this scene and get it done is as little takes as possible. The sooner I was finished here, the sooner I could get to Chad, and that was all of the motivation that I needed.

In this scene, Nick and I were supposed to sit in the little outdoor atrium in the middle of the hallways of Horace Mantis, and Nick was supposed to sing a song that he wrote for me. Then we were going to cut to a fantasy, which involved me wearing a giant pair of angel wings and roaming the school, a dreamy look on my face. We had already filmed the fantasy scene, so all that was left was our exchange while sitting on the bench, and then the first episode of JONAS was officially finished filming.

I took my seat on the bench and closed my eyes. I could hear the director counting down, and knew that he was waving his left hand, signalling to the camera man when he was to turn on the device and record what we were about to do. I took a deep breath and tried to put myself in Penny's shoes.

I had to be Penny. I was _going_ to be Penny. I **was** Penny.

Just as soon as I reopened my eyes, Ben gestured for the camera man to start recording. I heard the little click of the camera as the tape started to roll and I busied myself with strumming the pink bejewelled guitar that was cradled in my lap.

I heard Nick barge into the outdoor atrium, holding his own guitar in one hand. He said his line, but it sounded like gibberish to me. My mind was split in two – one half focused solely on Chad, the other getting into the character of Penny.

I answered him as if on autopilot. My lines poured out of my mouth with little or no thought behind them, but I could tell from the look on Ben's face that I had nailed them. Before I knew it, we were finished with filming. Ben called out for the camera to stop rolling and the whole room was suddenly full of applause. The studio audience was giving all of us a standing ovation, and the whole cast rushed out onto the set, their smiles so big it looked like their faces would split in half.

The next thing that I saw was Nick's shoulder as he swept me up and hugged me tightly, smiling into my hair. He twirled me around before setting me back down. As soon as I met ground once again, I pushed away from him. I stepped backwards, putting extra distance between the two of us.

Nick shot me a confused look, and scratched his brown curls. "Um, Sonny, you were really good out there!"

I smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "Thanks, you too." I scanned the room, but all I could see were audience members swarming around Joe, Kevin, Chelsea and Nicole, swinging cameras and pads of paper in the air. A few of them kept sneaking glances at me and Nick, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before they ran over here, wanting autographs and pictures. "Nick, I gotta go and talk to Chad, ok?" I backed up even more from him before turning on my heel and walking away from his frustrated expression.

I had to find Chad.

* * *

I was wrong.

I know, I know, Chad Dylan Cooper is _never_ wrong, but this time, I actually was. And I acknowledge that fact.

The things that Sonny made me do...

Anyways, the point is that I shouldn't have blown up at Sonny like that. I knew that she was only trying to do her job as best as she could, which meant, incidentally, that she had to be on rehearsal call 24/7. I should have been more understanding, instead of attacking her like that.

And when I had kicked her out of my dressing room, she had recoiled like I had slapped her. Her eyes had darkened with hurt, the natural chocolate brown transforming into the colour of mud. As soon as she had left, Portlyn had poked her head into my room, looking sympathetic. I bit my lip and turned away, but she invited herself in and snuggled into my couch, resting her head on the arm rest.

"Chad...Sonny was crying outside," she said quietly.

I cringed. I hated when _anybody_ cried, but it hurt the most whenever it was my bubbly, perpetually happy girlfriend. And to pour more salt into my wound, it was me who had made her resort to tears.

"She had to break our date again," I explained. "We kind of had a...fight."

Portlyn nodded her head, and her long brown waves slithered down her back like snakes. "I heard," she said. She grimaced before adding, "We _all_ heard. Chad, you should go tonight and see the taping of the show, ok? I know that you hate the Jonas Brothers," her eyes took on a dreamy look at the mention of those-who-must-not-be-named, but she was quickly snapped out of her trance when I sharply cleared my throat. "-but Sonny's going to be there, and I think that you should talk to her. So...just go, ok?"

Wow....Portlyn could be smart, although it was a rare occurrence. Who knew?

I ran out the door and headed down to the set of JONAS. I threw open the doors – luckily, they hadn't started filming quite yet – and down the aisle, taking the steps two at a time. I found a seat right in the third row, not too showy, but not too concealed either. I wanted Sonny to be able to keep all of her attention on the show, and be the best that she could have been, or else all of the date-breaking would have been in vain.

When she first came on the set, her eyes had a slight, pinkish tinge to them. The makeup was doing a good job of covering up the damage, so it was almost impossible to tell that she was upset. But I knew Sonny well enough to know that her shaking hands weren't so much a product of nerves, but of sadness.

And it was my fault.

I watched Sonny work through her scenes, sometimes having to perform up to seven takes for a simple two-line shot. She was clearly struggling, I knew that it was because of the fight that we had had earlier. When she had finally gotten her lines right, she trudged off of the set, her shoulders hunched. The director spoke to her for a few minutes, and then she nodded before turning and walking away from the set, towards the back of the room.

"I call it, Stell-Cro!" Chelsea said jubilantly, holding shirt up to show Nicole. They were filming a scene, but I wasn't paying too much attention to what they were doing. I was too busy looking at Sonny, who was having a conversation with Kevin (otherwise known as the least bad Jonas). She wiped her cheek and seemed to be telling him a story, waving her arms around wildly to animate what she was saying.

Kevin replied with what seemed to be a little pep talk, which made Sonny laugh weakly. They hugged, and then Sonny was looking right at me. Even from the distance, I could see her eyes light up, and I let out a sigh. She wasn't mad at me.

Sonny's last scene was about to be filmed now, and I sat straight up in my chair, anxious to see how she would do. I didn't have to worry though, because she breezed through this scene without any problem at all. For the first time tonight, she actually _seemed_ like Penny.

"And...cut!" The director called out.

The whole room erupted in the sound of applause as the audience stood up and cheered, clapping their hands together. The whole cast of JONAS rushed the stage, grinning wildly. As all of the fans started to run to the set, I slipped between them and made my way over to the back of the room, the exact place where Sonny and Kevin were talking earlier. I leaned against the wall and tapped one foot absentmindedly.

"Chad?"

I turned to find Sonny standing a few feet away from me, a cross of longing and apprehension on her face. I pushed off of the wall and stood in front of her, face to face. Without a word, I opened up my arms and Sonny charged at me. She tackled me, burying her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We stood like that for a few minutes, and I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Chad, I - ,"

"Sonny -,"

We both started at the same time and our eyes met for a moment before we both started to chuckle.

Right in front of us, Tawni hobbled over to Joe in her impossibly high heels, squealing the whole way. He lifted her up and hugged her, before setting her back down and kissing her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on her tiptoes to return the favour and kiss his own cheek.

I watched this exchange with raised eyebrows – when did they get together? – but Sonny just smiled contently at the couple. "Guess the date went well then," she said quietly to herself. She looked up at me and grinned in a stupid cute way, which I returned. We kept this up for a while, just happy in each other's company. But we both knew that we had some unresolved issues, and decided to break the silence at the same time.

"Sorry," we said in unison, and then Sonny dropped her head against my chest again.

"I'm sorry, Chad," she repeated. "I shouldn't have kept breaking our dates like that. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, Sonny, I'm....sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. I was just frustrated, and I took it out on you." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips. When we pulled away, I smirked at the bright blush that was flooding her cheeks. "Yeah...CDC has that affect on people," I said, tapping my index finger against her flaming cheek.

She bit back a smile and then punched my arm jokingly. "Shut up, _CDC_," she said, her eyes shining. They dimmed as she regained her seriousness. "So...we're back together then, right?"

My eyes widened. "Back together? Sonny, how can we get back together if we had never broken up in the first place?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Her hands fluttered around as she tried to make a coherent sentence. "No...I jus...well...I-I just thought that...well..." she trailed off and dropped her hands in defeat. "I guess you're right," she said quietly.

I chuckled again and was just about to pull her in for another kiss when the familiar voice of Nick Jonas (otherwise known as the girlfriend stealer) interrupted us.

"Sonny? Oh, hey Chad," he said, sliding his gaze from my girlfriend over to me. His eyes narrowed slightly, and Sonny didn't notice.

"Nick," I said stiffly.

Sonny reached a hand up and trailed it over my cheek. I looked down at her in surprise and she shook her head the teeniest amount, trying to get me to play nicely with her _ex _cast-mate. I sighed, but complied, sending one of my charming smiles his way.

He didn't even pay any attention to me. "Sonny, we're having a party in a few minutes, kind of a celebration that we finished the first episode. For cast only," he added, shooting me a smug look.

Sonny looked up at me underneath her eyelashes and shook her head slightly. "Nah, I think that I'll pass, Nick."

"No," I said. She turned to me in surprise, and I smiled at her. "You should go, Sonny. Have some fun at the party. You worked really hard to be Penny, enjoy it until it's over." As much as I didn't want her to spend any extra time with Nick, I could tell that Sonny really wanted to go and hang out with everyone.

She grinned at me and kissed her index and middle fingers, which she then pressed against my lips. "I'll see you later, right?"

I nodded my head and watched as she left my side and stood next to Nick. He slung his arms around her, and she tensed, but he didn't let go. She turned to look at me one last time over her shoulder and smiled wanly. When she faced front once more, Nick turned around and fixed me with a haughty glare. A glare like that said _one day your girlfriend WILL be mine, so take that_. A glare like that meant a challenge.

"Well, Nick," I said under my breath, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get."

And mark my words...he was going to fail.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry about any typos! Like, I'll check again, but it any escape my eyes.....please forgive me!**

**And one more thing. About the lyrics that are used in this Chapter...I got them off of a website, so please forgive me if I'm wrong!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**PS - And you guys better brace yourselves, because some drama is coming!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Portlyn shifted her position so that she was kneeling down, her short pleated Mackenzie Falls skirt fanning out across her lap. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, worry lines appeared in her forehead, and she whipped out a tube of lip gloss from her pocket. She swiped the makeup across her lips, smacked them loudly and then fluffed the ends of her hair, smiling at herself once more.

I rolled my eyes. "Port, what are you doing?"

She winked at herself one more time and then turned to face me. "Making myself, like, totally beautiful, of course," she said, in a tone that implied that I shouldn't be so stupid. She brought her hand up from where it rested in her lap and twirled one lock of her russet waves.

I let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on my bed, throwing my arms out so that they were spread out against the mattress. My head hit the down pillow with a soft _thud_, and I closed my eyes, trying to let go of my frustration.

The look that Nick had given me as he walked away with Sonny, one arm swung across her shoulders in a definite more-than-friendly manner, was slowly but surely eating away at me. For the past two hours I kept wondering what he was doing, if he was trying to make a move on my girlfriend. He had made it quite clear that he had a crush on her, and _she_ had made it obvious that she wasn't interested in him – but it didn't discourage that idiot. He just kept persisting.

Stupid Jonas Brother.

I sat up and glared at Portlyn, who was now giggling at her reflection, mumbling things that I was glad I couldn't hear. She stuck one long fingernail in front of her face and poked the image of her nose in the glass, creepy twinkle lighting up her bright green eyes.

"Okay Portlyn, what are you doing now?"

She jumped, shock painting her features before she turned around and frowned at me. "It doesn't matter, like, nothing," she said hurriedly, getting rid of any speculation with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Can you explain to me what the problem, like, is again, Chad?"

I ran a hand through my hair (which, non-surprisingly, fell back into place perfectly) and then lay back down. "Nick invited Sonny to go to a celebratory party with him after the filming of the show, and she said no. But I told her that she should go, and when she was leaving with Nick, he basically told me that he would get the two of us broken up – me and Sonny, not me and him," I shuddered.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and got up. She smoothed her skirt, straightened her button down shirt and then perched on the end of my bed, her hands folded across her chest. "Well, Chad, I don't really see the problem. Like, you totally told her to go to the party...what were you thinking?"

I slapped one hand over my eyes, pressing down until I saw little red fireworks dancing behind my eyelids. "I don't know. I was thinking that, Sonny was upset when I told her that she was spending too much time over on JONAS, so I wanted to prove to her that I didn't mind if she hung out with them. I was thinking that she should enjoy being Penny until the very end. I was thinking that she would have fun at the party, because I had made her sad all day. I don't know what I was thinking, Port!"

Her eyes widened at my outburst. "Okay, Chad, calm down. It's fine. You have, like, nothing to worry about. Even though Nick Jonas is totally dreamy, for some weird reason, Sonny doesn't like him. She likes _you_, alright? So just, like, calm down."

I digested her words. "I guess you're right," I said. My shoulders slumped forwards and I let out a sigh of relief. Before I could fully relax, though, a new thought bounced into my head with such force that I almost got a headache. The colour drained from my face, and I looked up at my co-star. "But Portlyn...Nick knew me before I knew Sonny. What if he told her some of the horrible things that I did back then, and convinced her to break up with me?!?"

Portlyn leaned forward, one hand resting on the mattress to brace herself, the other beckoning me forward to do the same. When I leaned towards her, she said softly, "Well, Chad, there is, like, one thing that you could do."

My eyes brightened. "What's that?"

She bit her lip. "Don't like, think that you have to do this just because Nick is totally moving in on Sonny, okay? Or else, if she ever, like, finds out, that'll totally be the end of you two. And I'm not going to tell you until you, like, _promise_ me that."

"Portlyn, what is it?"

"Promise me."

I rolled my eyes. Girls could be so annoying. "Fine, Port, I _promise_ you. Now, what is it?"

She cupped one hand around my ear and whispered her plan to me. Before she was even finished speaking, my eyes were lit up, anticipation bubbling around in my stomach. When she was finished, she sat back and bit her lip again, blinking her large eyes innocently.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, already trying to put Portlyn's plan into action.

"Are you going to do it?"

I wagged my finger at her. "Funny you should ask that, Port, because let me tell you something. I was thinking about that before you even suggested it. Actually, before this whole Nick thing even started."

"So, you going through with this has nothing at all to do with the Jonas Brothers?" Portlyn asked, raising one eyebrow.

I nodded my head. "Exactly. So you have nothing to worry about, and I kept my promise."

She nodded, a heavy silence falling over the room. Suddenly, she erupted in cheers and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me in close for a hug. Her grip across my back tightened in her excitement, and I had to forcibly pull myself out of her grasp.

"Portlyn, what gives?" I asked, brushing off my sleeves. "You know that I don't like to be hugged."

"Sorry!" she said, clapping her hands together. She didn't look sorry at all. "I'm just, like, so excited! But, like, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do, Port," I said, grimacing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to scroll through the contacts, stopping only when I came across a name that I swore I would never use. I punched in the CALL button and brought the cellular device up to my ear, taking in a sharp breath when I heard the person on the other end pick up.

"Hello, Tawni? It's Chad. I need your help with one thing..."

* * *

Since the dressing rooms weren't big enough to host a comfortable party, the whole celebration was being held in the firehouse set from JONAS. A few over-excited fans had snuck onto the set, and Big Rob had had to escort them out, but other than that, the party was a normal, teenager-ish gathering. There was food, dancing, gossip – all of the things that teenagers thrive on.

I was plucking the perfect chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the kitchen counter when a perfectly manicured hand grabbed my arm, giving me a scare. I dropped my pastry and turned around to find Tawni holding a cup of punch, a smile on her face.

"Tawni?" I asked, my head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Hey Sonny!" she giggled. "Great party, huh?"

"Oh, um, yeah," I nodded. "But how did you get in? Nick told me that only cast was allowed."

When Tawni shook her head, her straight blonde hair went flying over her shoulders, settling only when she stopped the motion. "Nope. Cast members can invite one person, if they want. At least, that's what Joe told me when he invited me!"

I shook my head, trying to process this information. Nick had told me that only cast was allowed to come to the party, and yet Joe had invited a non-cast member. Everything seemed to click in my brain, but I couldn't believe that Nick would do that. He wouldn't lie to get Chad out of the picture...would he?

A loud pop song interrupted my thoughts, and Tawni dug through her purse. When she pulled out her cell phone, the noise only intensified. She checked the caller ID, and her nose wrinkled for a minute before she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She listened intently to what the person on the other end had to say, and then bit her lip. She waved to me and then walked away, one hand holding the phone up while the other blocked her free ear, trying to eliminate any extra noise that would interfere with her conversation.

I followed her retreating figure with my eyes, feeling curious as to who was on the phone. Once she disappeared, I turned my attention back to the plate of cookies. I was headed for the exact same cookie as before (perfectly round with the right chocolate to dough ratio) when, once again, I was interrupted.

"Sonny, you did great today," Chelsea said, appearing at my side.

Nicole, who had followed Chelsea, nodded her head in agreement. "And you and Nick looked pretty cozy, if you know what I mean," she joked, nudging my side with her elbow.

I picked up the cookie (finally) and took a bite. The edges crumbled, but the middle was soft and gooey – just the way I like it. As I chewed, I looked questioningly at Nicole. "What do you mean? It was _acting_. I was being Penny, remember?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that, Sonny. I meant after, when he picked you up and twirled you around."

Chelsea perked up, her shiny blond hair dancing around her head. She tucked a few stray locks behind her ears and narrowed her eyes at me. "You and Nick were flirting? What about Chad?"

"What about Chad?" Nicole asked, scratching the hair at the base of her ponytail. "Who is Chad?"

I finished off the cookie and brushed the crumbs from my fingers. "Dylan Cooper....my boyfriend?"

Her mouth dropped open. "You have a boyfriend?"

Both Chelsea and I nodded.

"Yup. Blonde, about yae high, shocking blue eyes? Totally gorgeous." I said.

Nicole gasped. "Sonny, your boyfriend sounds totally dreamy and you're cheating on him with Nick?"

I burst out laughing. "Nicole! No! I'm not cheating on Chad with Nick! I don't even like Nick, at least, not like that!"

"Then I'm confused," she bit the inside of her lip. "Why were you and Nick flirting?"

"We weren't. Well, he might have been with me, but I wasn't with him. I love Chad, not Nick."

She nodded her head slowly. "Ooooh. I get it now."

As if by magic, Nick suddenly appeared next to Chelsea. "Get what?" he asked Nicole, although he was staring at me. His gaze sent chills down my spine – but not the good kind.

"Nothing!" Chelsea said quickly. She winked discreetly at me and then started to pull on Nicole's arm, leading her away from the two of us and into the throng of party-goers. I wanted to yell at her not to leave me alone with him, because his eyes were raising goose bumps on my body everywhere that they looked, but I didn't. Nick would have heard, and everything would have gotten too awkward.

"Hey, Sonny, I have something for you," Nick said, picking a cookie up from the plate and nibbling on the ends. Before I could even reply, he grabbed my arm and started to take me to his dressing room. I had never been in here before, only passing by it on my way to Joe's dressing room, where we always used to hang out after rehearsal. He opened the door and then held it aside for me, gesturing with his hand that I should go inside first.

His dressing room was amazing. It wasn't as fancy as Chad's, and yet it was still fancier than mine and Tawni's. He had a bed, and a couch, and a table and some chairs and a...dartboard? I walked over to it and peered at it closely. With a start, I realized what I was seeing, and covered my mouth with my hands, backing away from the game.

Nick Jonas had a dartboard with Chad's face on it!

"Nick, what is this?" I demanded, pointing at the decoration in question.

He didn't even have the decency to look abashed, only glancing up for a second to say, "Oh, yeah, that was from when he had Taylor break up with Joe all of those years ago. I guess I just never took it off, that's all."

He sounded so innocent that I would of believed him, had I not known that this was a completely recent picture of Chad. Recent as in it was in the newest edition of Tween Weekly, which had come out about one week ago. Unless Nick had a time machine, I highly doubt that this was from more than three years before.

I decided to drop the whole matter. The last thing that I needed right now was more drama, and honestly, who cared if Nick hated Chad? The only important thing was that I didn't; actually, quite the opposite. If Nick wanted to shoot darts at Chad all day long (but _only_ if it was a picture) then who was I to stop him?

"So, what do you have for me?" I asked, stepping away from the dartboard and sitting down on the couch.

Nick turned around, the bejewelled pink guitar in his hands, which he then held out to me. "I knew that you loved this guitar, and Ben said that we wouldn't need it again, so I asked him if I could give it to you. As a sort of thank you for guest starring on our show."

"Oh...my...God," I breathed out, taking the instrument of his outstretched fingers and cradling it on my lap. Nick was right, I did love this guitar. I had told that to the cast and crew members at just about every single rehearsal. I just couldn't believe that Nick remembered, or that he was actually giving it to me! "Thank you so much!"

I started to pick out a few chords, strumming the guitar gently.

"_I, yeah I believe in destiny,  
I may be an ordinary guy without a soul  
But if you are the one for me,  
Then I'll be your hero"_

I stopped playing when I noticed that Nick was staring at me, open mouthed.

"Wow, Sonny, that was amazing," he said softly. "Did you write that?"

I blushed. "Actually, I didn't. Chad did. For me."

He sat next to me, a little too close for comfort. I squirmed uncomfortably and set the guitar down on the floor, leaning it against the foot of the couch.

His eyebrows shot up. "He did? Really? Hmm...he doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, he is," I retorted, my tone a little sharper than I had intended. "He wrote it for me for our two year anniversary. I had never had a song written about me before, so he wrote me one."

"Yes you have."

"Yes I have what?"

"Had a song written about you," Nick's face was so serious and unmoving that I knew he couldn't be joking.

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "_Lovebug_. I wrote that song about you, Sonny. But it was before we even met. After both Miley and Selena had broken my heart – twice each, which is four times in all – I was so sure that I would never like anyone again. But then, one time Frankie was watching So Random! and you came onstage in this adorable costume, looking like a country girl. And from then, I just...well, I just really liked you, Sonny. "

I was speechless. Nick, who _knew_ that I had a boyfriend, had just professed his like for me.

What happened next, I _should_ have seen coming. I was going to tell Nick that it was sweet that he had a crush on me, and to thank him for the song, even though I was not going to break up with Chad, and when I glanced up, he blindsided me and kissed me. Kissed me...like, on the lips.

I pushed him away from me and stumbled to my feet, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"I-I have to go," I stammered, the words muffled by the cloth covering my mouth. I started to walk towards the door, head down, steps quick, when I heard Nick call out after me.

"Sonny....Sonny, you forgot your guitar," he said quietly, his voice sounding strained.

"Keep it, I don't really want it anymore," I choked out. I raced out of the door and all the way back to So Random!. As soon as I got to my dressing room, I shut and locked the door before falling on the couch and crying.

What was I going to tell Chad?

* * *

**Ok, so how many people think that they know what Chad is going to do?**

**And how many of you knew that Nick was going to kiss Sonny (which, I admit, was predicatable, but it needed to be done!)?**

**Answer all of these questions and more, by clicking the little green button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, yes, yes, I know. I've been spewing these things out like a tennis ball machine on overdrive. But that's only because it's the weekend, and I had some extra time. So now, I am here to tell you that don't expect this much updates in the coming week, alright? Because I have school, and I might have a wee bit of homework. I'll try to update as much as I can, but you never know. Gr. 11 seems to be tough.**

**Anyways, some drama is being resolved in this Chapter. And Girltech101, Sonny wasn't crying because she liked Nick. She was crying because she was afraid that Chad was going to be mad at her, and she didn't want the two of them to break up.**

**So yes. By the way, did anyone notice my new picture? Isn't it adorable?? **

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

I brought one hand up to my forehead and let out a breath, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that had settled behind my left temple. I wrapped my blanket tighter around myself and glanced up, checking the time on the bright green plastic clock that hung on the wall across from the couch, where I was situated. My jaw dropped open as the time registered in my head, and I promptly fell back against the pillows.

How could it have only been two hours since I had left the party? It felt like I had been sitting here, crying my eyes out for two whole _days_.

I groaned and swivelled around in the couch to evaluate the damage. As soon as I caught sight of my reflection, I slapped my flat, open palm against my forehead, which did nothing for my growing headache except make it worse. My hair was tangled to the point where I just knew that it would take me at least 10 minutes with a comb to straighten out the curls. My makeup, which had been applied so carefully by a professional makeup artist, was broken by my tear streaks. My eyes were red and puffy, and my throat felt dry. Just my appearance alone made me want to curl back up in a ball and go to sleep.

Instead, I stood up and, wrapping my ice blue blanket around me like a cape, started to walk towards my side of the dressing room. I found my purse hanging on the back of my chair and un-snapped it, throwing open the flap. I rummaged around the contents with one hand while the other held my blanket closed, an intense look of concentration on my face. My head was absolutely _pounding_ and all I wanted to do was go back and lie down.

My fingers bumped against something hard, and I sighed in relief. I extracted the bottle from my purse, swiped a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge and stumbled back to the Cleopatra couch, collapsing as soon as I was close enough. I opened up the bottle of Tylenol and took out two painkillers, popping them in my mouth and taking a swig of water before recapping the medicine and dropping it on the floor next to the couch. I rested my water bottle on the little coffee table to my left, settling it just behind a framed picture of Tawni.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the soft pillows, letting out a soft sigh as the pain in my head started to subside. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the door open and then creak shut, accompanied by a pair of obscenely loud high heels clacking all over the floor.

I opened one eye and jumped, finding Tawni peering down at me, her hands placed authoritatively on her hips. "Sonny?"

"Hey Tawn," I croaked out.

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows disappeared beneath her mane of golden curls. "Sonny?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" she breathed. She balanced on the edge of the couch, and I moved my feet to make a little more room for her. She smiled gratefully at me and then moved over so that she was seated more comfortably. She placed her oversized handbag on the floor at her feet and then, after checking to make sure that it wouldn't topple over, turned to me, her hazel eyes full of...caring?

"Tawn, are you caring again?" I asked. My voice cracked on the last two words, and I swallowed loudly, trying to distract her from the obvious pain I was going through.

It didn't work. Instead, her eyebrows just shot higher up her face, and she twisted her mouth into a haphazard frown. "Possibly," she replied, one hand fluttering in the air as she tried to describe what she was feeling. "It's like, my stomach hurts when I look at you like this, and I have the urge to just wrap you in my arms and pat your hair."

I sat up, balancing all of my body weight on the single armrest at my side. "Yup, you're caring again," I confirmed. "I'm so proud of you Tawni."

"Thanks!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder, beaming. Just when I thought that I was off of the hook, her face got serious again and she glared at me. "Now Sonny, tell me what's wrong!

"Tawni, it's really nothing," I told her.

For a minute, neither of us said anything. Then Tawni shrugged and stood up, picking up her purse from where it was nestled by her feet. "Fine, whatever," she said. She draped her purse on the back of her gold coloured chair and disappeared into her changing room. A couple seconds later, she emerged, out of her party attire and wearing her fluffy pink and blue bathrobe.

"Tawni, it's just...," I trailed off. I was sure that the minute that I started to talk about what had happened with Nick I would start to cry again, and I didn't think that I could handle that. But on the other hand, I really needed her advice. I would have called Lucy, but I knew for a fact that she was in Minnesota, on vacation, and her cell phone had no more minutes.

"Yes...?" she prompted, brushing through her blonde locks. She drew the brush from her scalp all the way to the ends of her hair three more times before turning to face me, giving me her undivided attention.

"Well, earlier today, me and Chad got in a fight. He said that I was spending too much time with the Jonas Brothers, and he was upset with how I kept breaking our dates to go and rehearse, right? So I was really upset about that while we were filming. I ended up having a little bit of a heart to heart with Kevin while on set, because he noticed that I was sad. He showed me that Chad was in the audience, so when we were finished taping for the first episode, I found him and we talked and he apologized and I apologized and we made up. Then Nick came out of nowhere and told me about the celebratory party that they were having, and asked me if I wanted to go to it. But he told me that it was cast only, and that Chad couldn't come with me. So I told him no, because I wanted to spend the afternoon with Chad. But then _he_ told me that I should go, and enjoy being Penny up until the very end. So I went to the party, and I saw you there, and I was having a good time, hanging out with everyone and eating those delicious cookies. But then Nick found me, and told me that he had something to give me, so I followed him to his dressing room. He gave me the pink guitar from JONAS, and I was so happy that I started to play this song that Chad wrote for me a year and a half ago. Nick asked if I wrote it, and I told him no, Chad did, and the he said that Chad didn't seem like the type to write his girlfriend a sweet song, and I said that he was. Nick told me that he wrote _Lovebug_ about me, because he got a crush on me when his girlfriend broke his heart. And then he just kissed me on my lips, and I didn't see it coming at all! So I ran out of there, into here and have just been crying for the past two hours."

Tawni's mouth dropped open in a perfectly round _O_. She swallowed loudly before finally finding her voice. "Oh...wow Sonny, that's some story."

I clapped my hand over my face and groaned. "I know! And Tawni, I don't know what to do!"

The comedienne suddenly got very business-like. "Well, Sonny, do you like Nick?"

I blanched. "Tawni! No! Of course not! You _know_ that I love Chad!"

She turned the golden coloured throne around and sat down in it, crossing her legs. The sparkly pink hairbrush was still in her fist, and she waved it around as she spoke. "Well then, I don't see what the problem is."

I just stared at her. "How could you not see what the problem is? Tawni, didn't you hear me? Nick _kissed_ me!"

"And Sonny, didn't you hear yourself? You don't like him!"

"So what should I do?"

She folded her hands on top of her knees and cocked her head to one side. "Well, I think that you should tell Chad."

I shrunk into myself and pulled the blanket tighter still around me. I knew that this should've been my first course of action, but I was scared to. What if he thought that it was my fault, and broke up with me? I voiced my concerns to Tawni, who looked surprised for a minute.

"Sonny, you don't honestly think that he'll do that, do you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It's a possibility, isn't it?"

Tawni let out a peal of high-pitched laughter. "Oh, Sonny, it's really not a possibility. Chad is _crazy_ about you. Everyone can tell; it's obvious from the way that he looks at you."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Why is everyone saying that?"

"Because it's true!" Tawni exclaimed, pointing at me with the handle of the brush. "Sonny, take it from someone who knew Chad before you joined So Random!, okay? He's so much nicer now, and his eyes are all soft and sparkly. And it's only when you're in the room, or he's talking about you. You've made the great CDC into a complete softie, Sonny. It's because he loves you. So trust me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay? He's not going to break up with you because Nick Jonas surprise-attacked kissed you."

I blinked, trying to process all of this information. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, sending her high ponytail bobbing up and down. "Positive."

I sighed and lay back against the couch, bringing one hand to cover up my eyes against the glare of the light overhead. My headache was slowly but surely coming back, and all I wanted right now was a nap. I snuggled down under my blanket and closed my eyes.

"So, Sonny, what are you going to do?" Tawni asked, pushing her chair back under the vanity table. "Are you going to tell Chad?"

"I don't know, Tawn. I really just don't know."

* * *

It's been two days since Sonny and I got into that huge fight and 'broke up'. It's been two days since I surprised her on the set of JONAS and we 'got back together'. It's been two days since Sonny finished taping and went to the party on the set. It's been two days since I called Tawni and finalized every single detail of my plan.

It's also been two days since I last saw Sonny.

Ever since the party, she's been avoiding me. If I was in the commissary eating my lobster, she would have one of her cast mates bring her lunch to her in her dressing room. She never visited me on the set of Mackenzie Falls anymore, let alone in my dressing room. Every time that I called her, she wouldn't pick up. She never answered my messages, my emails – nothing. I was starting to get a little worried.

Portlyn stuck her plastic spoon in the middle of her strawberry fro-yo and glanced at me across the table. "Chad...what's going on?"

I tore my eyes away from the commissary door and raised my eyebrows. "What's going on with what?"

"With Sonny. With you. With you and Sonny. I haven't seen you, like, guys together in a couple of days. Like, what's going on?"

"I think that Sonny's avoiding me," I confessed, swirling the spoon around in my own cup of frozen yogurt. I hadn't actually eaten anything, because I was so worried about Sonny. The creamy desert was just melted in the cup, the pattern of a swirl permanently etched in the substance. "I haven't seen her since she left to go to that party with Nick Jonas."

"Oh," Portlyn slipped a chunk of the desert into her mouth and swallowed. "What about, like, that thing that we talked about? How are you going with that?"

I pushed away the cardboard cup and crossed my arms. "All done. Everything is ready."

Her eyes lit up. "Ohmigod, really?! When?!?!"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to tell you, Port, but soon."

She clapped her hands excitedly and accidentally capsized the frozen yogurt that was in front of her. The pink gooey desert ran all over the table, the biggest lump landing right in front of the napkin dispenser and artificial flower. "Oh....no?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, careful not to get any of the substance on my clothes. I was definitely not in the mood to walk around all day with a pink stain on my pants. "I'll get Brenda to clean it up," I said. I walked over to the kitchen and put my most charming smile in its place.

Brenda looked up at me, and her scowl instantly softened as I approached. "Hello Mr. Cooper, what can I do for you?"

I gestured over to where Portlyn was sitting down, inching away from the mess that she had created. "My friend over there seemed to have had a little...._accident_. Could you be a dear and help her clean it up?"

The lunch lady nodded her head so fast that I could have put her on my dashboard (if only bobble-head dolls weren't so incredibly tacky). "Of course Mr. Cooper. It'll be my pleasure." She picked up a wet rag and stepped out from behind the counter, going over to Portlyn and starting to wipe up the melted frozen yogurt.

I was just about to head back to my dressing room when I saw a familiar brunette putting a medium sized cup underneath the nozzle of the frozen yogurt machine. I strode over to her and pressed the button for the chocolate fro-yo. As it began to fall into her cup, Sonny turned around to look at me with wide eyes. Wide, red-rimmed eyes.

Something was wrong.

"Hey Sonny," I said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head almost as fast as Brenda had nodded hers. "Oh, umm, it's nothing really."

"Sonny."

"Can we not talk about this here?" she pushed the button to stop the dispensing of the desert and the machine turned off. Grabbing a plastic spoon from the basket on the counter, she turned around and started to get back to So Random!. "Let's go to the Prop House, okay?"

I nodded and followed her. Portlyn gave me a thumbs up on my way out, but I shot her a glare and she instantly stopped, dropping her hand right onto the newly cleaned table.

When we arrived at the Prop House, Sonny gestured for me to sit down on the couch, and then she took a seat next to me. We just sat in silence for a few minutes, Sonny eating her frozen yogurt and me watching her. I was just about to take a breath and start to talk when Tawni burst into the room, filing her nails. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of us on the couch, and she looked at Sonny, who nodded her head. Tawni's gaze then slid over to me, and she looked at me questioningly. I shook my head ever so slightly, and Tawni's face relaxed.

"Sorry!" she chirped, flipping her hair over one shoulder. She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, squealing.

"That was...weird," I said, looking after her in puzzlement.

"Chad...," Sonny trailed off and I turned to look at her again. Her eyes were swollen, her hair was messy and she had slight tear stains on her cheeks. "I have something to tell you."

Instantly, everything in me froze up. What if she was breaking up with me? What if at the party, she decided that she would rather be with the curly headed, high voiced, tight pants wearing Jonas Brother? And she was avoiding me because she didn't want me to know!

"What is it?"

"Okay, so, this isn't easy for me to say, but...," she let out all in one breath.

My jaw dropped, and my blood began to boil. "Nick kissed you?"

She nodded and tears began to spill out of her chocolate eyes. "But I didn't kiss him back, because I don't like him! He kissed me, and I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. I should have stopped him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, Chad. I'm so so sorry."

I held her close to me and just let her cry. I couldn't believe that Nick would play dirty like that. "Sonny, it's alright. I don't blame you, okay? Shh, it's alright," I rubbed her back comfortingly.

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with her unshed tears. "You're not mad at me?"

I shook my head. "No. It's not your fault. Look, how about we do something tonight, alright?"

Sonny wiped her cheeks with the balls of her hands and blinked. "Like what?"

"Like dinner. How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

She smiled at me, the first real Sonny smile that I had seen since before the party after the taping of JONAS. "Sounds great."

* * *

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W!!!**

***Wait, I can't dance!***

**Sorry. I couldn't help it ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta-da!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"What about this one?"

Tawni looked up and twisted her mouth to one side, considering the ruffled blue shirt that I held up against my body. After what seemed like forever, she finally wrinkled her nose and shook her head, prompting me to cast aside the blouse and go hunting through my closet again.

We were at my house, holed up in my bedroom trying to find a suitable outfit for my date with Chad later tonight. Tawni had insisted that I was to dress up nicely for my date, and had invited herself over to help me pick out my clothes. So far, we had gone through almost half of my closet, and all of its contents were strewn around my bedroom – all over the floor, bed, desk and dresser. Amidst the clothes, Tawni sat cross-legged on my bed, holding my stuffed cow in her lap. Apparently, it reminded her of Puddy.

"Let me help you," she said suddenly, carefully setting Clarabelle atop a pile of cotton T-shirts. She heaved herself off of my mattress and tiptoed around the mess on the floor until she was standing right in front of me. It took Tawni all of one second before she reached her hand into my closet and pulled out a short, black dress that I had forgotten that I even had.

It was black and stretchy, made of out a sheer material that wasn't completely see-through, but enough to ensure that you wore proper coloured underwear with it. There were flower sleeves and a V-neck, and the skirt hit me mid-thigh, flaring out to add more coverage.

"Sonny, where did you get this?" Tawni asked me, holding the dress at an arm's length to study it some more. "Because it is gorgeous!"

I shrugged, fingering the delicate material in awe. "It's from back when I lived in Wisconsin, I think. I forgot that I even had this dress, Tawn!"

The next thing I knew, I was looking at Tawni through a black cloak. Quick as a flash, the blonde had taken the dress off of the hanger and thrown it in my face, where it now hung nicely over my hair. I reached up and untangled it, holding it in my arms and shooting Tawni a frown. "What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sonny, go and try it on, duh! If it still fits you from when you got it in Wisconsin all of those years ago, then you just _have_ to wear it!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down. Let me go and try it on."

The dress still slung over my arm, and exited my room and walked down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom that my mom and I shared. She was working late again today; one of the other employers at the store where my mom worked was on maternity leave, and she had to cover half of her shifts.

I shut the door with a soft _click_ and started to take off my clothes; first my jeans and then my shirt. I hung them up on a hook next to the door and slipped the dress over my body. It fell straight down, hugging itself to every curve and falling perfectly into place. I tugged on one end of the skirt and smoothed down the stomach before turning around and checking out my reflection over my shoulder.

The dress was _perfect_.

I opened up the door and walked back to my room, pulling my hair back into a ponytail along the way. "Hey, Tawni, what do you think?" I asked, stepping into my room and striking a pose. My ponytail bounced as I moved my head from side to side, and the brown curls hit me in my face.

"Wow," Tawni murmured.

I beamed at my cast-mate. "Aww, thanks Tawn."

"I am _so_ pretty!" she finished, staring at herself in her sparkly compact mirror. She fluffed the ends of her hair and made a kissy face in the mirror at herself, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Look at me! I'm gorgeous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, seriously? What about the dress?" I bounced on the balls of my feet impatiently as she tore her eyes away from her reflection and instead regarded me with the utmost intensity, her brows furrowed. Finally, a smile spread across her face and she gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Sonny, you look absolutely amazing in that dress! That is definitely the one that you should wear tonight."

I nodded in agreement and started to pack my clothes away. I picked up a huge pile from my bed and started to slide hangers into the necks of each top, creating an orderly stack next to me. When I was finished I hooked them back in my closet and took out another handful of hangers, this time picking up all of the clothes from the ground and repeating the process. I continued doing this until my room was clean, and turned around to find Tawni looking at me, her mouth agape.

"What's wrong?"

A shudder rippled through her body. "Sonny...you actually _clean_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Tawni, of course I clean. Don't you?"

I should have known better. Tawni haughtily flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck one hand on her hip. "Tawni Hart doesn't clean."

And really, how could I expect anything less from a girl who thought that the garbage disposal was an eyeliner pencil sharpener? I sigh and then undid my ponytail, letting my soft hair nestle around my shoulders. "Hey, Tawn, can you help me with my hair?"

She instantly perked up and snapped her compact shut, tossing it onto my pillow excitedly. She ran over to me and, holding my shoulders, pushed me down into my desk chair. She rotated me around so that my back was facing the mirror, and ran her fingers through my hair. I heard her rustle through my drawers for a minute, letting out a satisfied squeak when she found what she was looking for.

"Uh, Tawni, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Sonny, don't worry, ok? By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna look hot."

What did I get myself into?

* * *

"So, tonight's the night?"

Portlyn, who was leaning against the wall in my dressing room, looked at me through shining eyes as she waited for me to answer her question.

I nodded my head and straightened my tie. "Yeah. I'm finally going to put our plan into action."

She flew off of the wall and tackled me in a bear hug, which I cut short by shaking her off. "Oh, this is like, so totally exciting! Tell me what happens, alright?"

I nodded my head and checked the time on my cell phone; 6:45. Sonny's house was a ten minute drive from the studios, so if I didn't want to be late, I had to leave now. I picked up my car keys from my dresser and made my way outside, stopping only when I was standing next to my convertible. I started my car and drove to Sonny's house, my mind wandering the whole time.

I wanted tonight to be perfect. Everything had to go without a hitch, and only then would I be satisfied.

I parked the car and hopped out, fixing the lapels on my blazer as I strolled up the front steps. I rang the door, shook some hair off of my forehead and waited for someone to come. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal my girlfriend, clad in a short black dress with her dark hair straightened and hanging down her back. She looked amazing.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, a self-conscious smile on her face. She opened the door wider and stepped aside, giving me a clear view into her living room. "Do you want to come in for a minute?"

I kissed the top of her head and followed her inside, pausing once I crossed the threshold and shutting the front door behind me. "Your mom still working late?"

She grabbed her purse from the coffee table, unfastening the snap and digging around through its contents while she answered. "Yeah, she'll be working double shifts for at least another three months. She isn't too thrilled about it, but she knows how important a baby is, so she isn't really complaining. At least, not at work. All she ever does while she's at home is complain about it," she smiled and pulled out a tube of lip gloss, which she opened and expertly applied, no mirror required.

"Hey Sonny, Chad," Tawni appeared from the hallway that connected Sonny's room to the front foyer and waved at us with one hand, the other picking up her coat from the hooks attached to the wall next to the front door. "Bye Sonny, Chad."

After Tawni had left, I turned to look at Sonny, my eyebrows raised. Before I could even say anything, Sonny waved her hand dismissively and plunked her lip gloss back into her purse. She closed it and stood up, wiggling the fingers on her free hand for me to take. "Don't even ask, okay?"

On the whole drive to the restaurant, Sonny kept her hands planted firmly on her hair. The top of my convertible was down, and the wind was really picking up. She didn't want her hair to get messed up, because as she put it, "If it got windblown and tousled while it was straightened, it wouldn't lie flat for the rest of the night". I offered to put up the top for her, but she refused, saying that she was fine just holding her head.

As silly as she had looked the entire ride, it was worth it once we got to the restaurant, Soirѐe Èntoilѐe (I wasn't exactly sure what the name of the place meant, since I couldn't speak French, but I did know that it had the best food on this side of Hollywood), because her hair looked as perfect as it did at her house.

The waiter – Enrique, according to his nametag – couldn't take his eyes off of Sonny as soon as she stepped through the door, a fact which made me continuously scowl at him. First Nick Jonas and now him? Why was everyone trying to steal my girlfriend lately?

"How may I help you?" Enrique drawled, trying to be suave but failing miserably. He smiled at Sonny suggestively, and I tensed up. Honestly, was I invisible (that was a rhetorical question, because really...Chad Dylan Cooper is _never_ invisible. Chad Dylan Cooper demands attention wherever he goes)?

Sonny just smiled politely back at him and laced her fingers through mine. She looked up me questioningly, and I realized that even though Enrique was gawking at Sonny, he had been talking to me.

"We have a reservation under Cooper?" I managed to choke out as politely as possible, and Sonny smiled up at me. She had seen how Enrique was looking at her, and this was her own way of telling me that I had nothing to worry about; that Enrique had no chance with her.

The waiter checked the clipboard in front of him, trailing his finger down a list of names and muttering under his breath. He stopped, peered at what was written on the paper and then lifted his head, smiling at us. His eyes, which were so blue that they looked almost purple, were glued to Sonny's face as he said, "Oh, right this way, please."

We followed him, hand in hand, towards our table, which was situated in the far corner of the room, away from the front door. Candles surrounded us as we sat down, burning brightly and perfuming the air with the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Enrique handed us two menus and turned to leave. When he was a few steps away from our table, he turned back suddenly and winked at Sonny over his shoulder.

"What a creep," Sonny said once he was out of earshot. We shared a look and then started to laugh. "He – just keeps – staring at – me!" Sonny said between giggles. "It's so – creepy!"

My laughs died down to a chuckle as I opened my menu. I scanned the list of foods, debating whether I should get the daily specialty – shrimp cocktail – or a plate of pasta. I peeked at Sonny over the top of my menu and saw her studying the menu, an adorable little crease between her eyebrows. She was biting the corner of one lip, the tips of her teeth barely visible as they clenched down on the skin beneath them. She looked up and her eyes met mine, brown to blue.

All at once, we started to laugh again.

Enrique appeared at our sides almost instantly, his pen poised over his pad of paper. He tossed some of his banana coloured hair out of his eyes and smiled at Sonny. "So, what can I get for you?"

Sonny looked over to me, and I mouthed _creeper_ to her behind my menu so that our waiter wouldn't see. A single giggle escaped her throat, but she bit back her laughter long enough to answer Enrique. "Actually, we're not ready yet. Can we have a few more minutes, please?"

"Absolutely, my dear," he said, backing away from the table.

Once he was gone again, Sonny turned to me. "So, Chad, what's good here?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. This is my first time coming to Soirѐe Èntoilѐe."

"Really?" Sonny's jaw dropped.

I nodded my head and flicked some of my golden hair – which had fallen across my forehead during the movement – out of my eyes. "I heard it had great food, and decided to take you out for dinner, to kind of get your mind off of the whole Nick Jonas thing. Which, I know...was working up until I mentioned it, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head, a look of guilt passing on her face for a second. "About that...I'm really sorry, Chad," she said quietly, playing with the edge of the metallic red tablecloth. "I swear that if I had known that he was going to do that, I would have stopped him. I _swear_."

I reached across the table and took her hand, folding her fingers in mine. "Sonny, it wasn't your fault, alright? I don't blame you."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, knowing you, you probably blame Nick."

I shrugged innocently. "Hey, CDC can blame whoever CDC wants to blame."

Sonny slapped her menu flat on the table and stood up. "C'mon Chad, let's get out of here. I know that you were just trying to make me feel better, but I don't really like the look of any of this fancy food, and to be honest, the creeper is kind of creeping me out," she hooked her finger over her shoulder to where Enrique was standing behind a curtain, his eyes trained on the girl across from me.

I wanted to tell her that she couldn't go anywhere, not if my plan was going to go, well...according to plan. But she had that puppy dog look on her face, the one that she _knew_ that I couldn't say no to, no matter how hard I tried. I stood up and took her hand, letting her lead me away from the table and towards the exit.

When we passed by Enrique, Sonny threw him a sickly sweet smile over her shoulder. "Thanks for everything, but my _boyfriend_ and I decided that we wanted to go somewhere a little less....fancy."

At the word _boyfriend, _Enrique turned to me, his gaze hardening into a glare. I smiled fakely at him and let Sonny pull me outside to my car, which was parked in the spot that was closest to the gateway of the parking lot. She jumped into her seat and dug around in her purse. When she found what she was looking for, a huge smile overtook her face and she extracted a bright green scarf from the confines of the small purse, which she wrapped around her head and slung over her shoulders.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," she said, patting the scarf down. "It'll keep my hair neat and I won't have to hold my arms up in the air. It's a win-win!" she threw a smile my way, which I returned as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off by the sound of a camera. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw hordes of paparazzi following us; some on foot, some hanging out of gigantic SUVS that were trailing our car. Sonny followed my gaze and her mouth dropped open for the second time that night.

"Sonny, Chad, going out for a fancy dinner tonight? Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Three years and still going strong, huh guys?"

"So, Channy, is there any trouble in paradise?"

The questions kept coming, hard and fast. I stepped on the gas and tried to outrun them, but they kept on our tail no matter what I did. Every twist, every turn, every little side street that I took us down, the paparazzi would follow us, continuing to shoot their questions.

"What should I do?" I asked Sonny, my hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. I ventured a glance over to my side and saw her biting her lip. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head, and her face lit up. "Chad, Condor Studios! They're not allowed on the premises, remember?"

I nodded my head and swiftly turned the steering wheel, making a complete U-turn and heading in the opposite direction. The paparazzi all swerved, but quickly got back their composure and turned also, keeping an eye on me. I sped down to Condor Studios and breathed a huge sigh of relief as we crossed the gateway onto the lot. The paparazzi weren't allowed in the studios, so we were safe for now.

We both hopped out of the car and hurried inside, trying to escape the flashes that were going crazy outside of the gate. We ducked through the entrance and high tailed it all the way to the So Random! Prop House, only slowing our pace when we collapsed on the giant couch.

"Wow," Sonny said, unwinding her scarf and draping it over her lap. "I've never been chased like _that_ before. I wonder why it happened."

Tonight hadn't gone exactly like I'd planned, but I was going to try and salvage the evening in any way that I could. "Well," I chose my words carefully, wanting this to come out perfect. "They saw you and me, in fancy clothes, coming out of a big-name restaurant. They probably thought that something exciting had happened."

Her brow furrowed. "Like what?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never (well, not really, but for the case of dramatics, we'll go with that). "Like this." I fished around in my pocket until my fingers grasped the little box and pulled it out. I opened it and held it out to Sonny, a small smile on my face.

"Sonny Munroe...will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know, I didn't really say a lot at the beginning of this chapter. And I'm not really going to say anything now, excpet for _review please_!!!**

**Also, I know a lot of you_ must_ have seen that coming, but you know...I had to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**It's Sterling Knight's birthday!! This is kinda exciting to me, especially since I was flicking through the channels earlier today and it was playing the Hannah Montana with him in it as Lucas! I got _beyond_ excited.**

**Anyways, I have an important author's note at the end, so be sure to check that out, alright?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I stared at Chad, completely dumbfounded.

"Did you...? Did you just – did you just ask me to marry you?" I stammered, blinking my eyes rapidly. They were quickly filling themselves with saltwater, but unlike all of the other tears that I had cried in the past few days, these were because I was so happy. I brought one hand up and wiped at my eyes, not even caring if my makeup smudged.

Suddenly, it all clicked in my head. Chad was asking me to marry him. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was asking me to marry him! I let the tears fall freely down my face as my hands flew to my mouth. "Yes! Yes, yes, of course I will!" I cried, nodding my head vigorously. I lunged myself off of the couch and into his lap, where I attacked his face with kisses.

He chuckled and pulled back just long enough to slip the ring onto my finger. I held my hand up at eye-level and admired the ring; it was made of gold and consisted of two, thin bands that were joined together by flat golden hearts. In the center of each heart was a diamond, all of which caught the light and shone all over the walls, casting a white glow about the room.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful," I whispered, turning my hand to see the ring from all angles. I looked up at Chad and kissed his lips with my own again. "I love you so much."

"Of course you do...who _doesn't_ love CDC?" he asked cockily, winking at me.

I pulled the ring off of my finger and folded it into his palm. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you if you're gonna be like that."

His eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the engagement ring in his hand. Then he looked up at me, and I could clearly see the pain in his cerulean eyes. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

It was his trademark line, but he didn't deliver it with the flourish that he usually did. Instead, his voice was thin and weak sounding. I just couldn't help myself and, thinking that the joke had gone too far, plucked the ring from his flat palm and put it back on my finger. "Aw, Chad, no, not really. I was joking."

"Joking?"

I shrugged. "More like....acting."

His eyes flashed. "Acting? Sonny, do you think that's funny? Do you think it's funny to do that to me? Is this what it's going to be like for our whole lives? Tell me if it is, because then I'm not so sure that I would want to marry you."

I tried to blink away the tears that were obstructing my view, but they were too thick, deciding to release themselves from my eyes and tumble down my face instead. I shook my head quickly, trying to straighten this whole mess out.

"Chad, no! I was joking; I'm sorry! Please don't go," I mumbled the last part and bowed my head, allowing my bangs to obscure my face. I couldn't believe that I had even thought that that joke would have been funny to play, because now it was costing me my happiness. Chad is the only guy that I've ever wanted in my whole life, even back when I lived in Wisconsin and wouldn't miss an episode of Mackenzie Falls on Wednesdays nights for _anything. _

A hand gripped my chin gently and tilted my face upwards until I found myself staring into Chad's twin pools of blue. He smirked his usual Chad-smirk and I found myself smiling in response. "Sonny...I was kidding. More like...acting. And you believed me, which is why I – Chad Dylan Cooper – am the best actor of our generation."

I narrowed my eyes at him and scrubbed at my cheeks with the heels of my hands. "Chad...you tricked me!"

"Hey, Munroe, you tricked me first," he replied, shrugging innocently. "Or, should I say Cooper?"

I blushed and looked down at my finger, where the ring fit perfectly, almost as if it was made especially for me. I stood up and grabbed my purse and scarf, both of which had fallen from my lap when I had jumped on Chad. "I'm gonna go and change, ok?" I said, gesturing to my black dress.

He pouted. "Why can't you keep that on? I like it."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "_Anyways_, you can probably borrow something of Nico's if you want to get more comfortable. You know where his dressing room is, right? Meet me back here in about ten minutes, and we could watch a movie or something, okay?"

He nodded and then pushed himself up from the couch. "I still think that you should keep that dress on, but whatever you're comfortable in, Sonny."

We parted ways, me heading down the hallway to my and Tawni's dressing room and Chad going in the opposite direction to Nico and Grady's. I opened up the door and closed the curtain to the changing room, securely fastening the rope that tied the cloth to the wall. I shuffled around in my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and a hoodie. I grabbed a hair tie from the top of the bureau and pulled my hair back into an impromptu bun, the bangs falling over my forehead.

Satisfied, I opened the curtain and was shocked to find Chad sitting down in my vanity chair, inspecting my eyelash curler. Nico's clothes were a little bit short on him, but he managed to make it work. At the sound of the curtain being pulled open, he turned to look at me, the beauty tool still clutched in his fist. "Sonny, what is this?"

I chuckled and gently pried the device from his fingers, placing it back on my vanity when I released it. "It's an eyelash curler, Chad. How'd you finish so fast?"

Chad smirked. "CDC can do anything."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, Chad? That wasn't even the question."

He shrugged and then took my hand, pulling me out of my dressing room and towards the Prop House. Once we arrived in the large room, he pushed me down on the couch before settling next to me and leaning forward, taking the mouse that was connected to the giant television/computer in his hands and clicking around on the screen for a while. He brought up the TweenWeekly homepage, and I gasped, surprised to see my own face splashed across the display. The headline read, in big blaring letters, "**CHANNY TO TAKE THE NEXT STEP: DID CHAD PROPOSE TONIGHT?"**

"Chad, what is this? How did they find out?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest.

He clicked the small **x** in the corner and the window disappeared. "Skylar called me and asked how dinner had gone, only he asked it in a real snarky way, you know? So when I asked him what he was talking about, he told me to check the TweenWeekly website. They probably don't even know anything for sure yet, they're just assuming," he answered, scooching closer to me and leaning back against the backrest.

"Paparazzi are so annoying," I sighed. Then, trying to stay positive, I brightened my voice and looked over at the boy on my right. "Anyways, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Well, what movies do you guys have?"

I gestured towards the wall of DVDs just as my cell phone started to _moo_. I took it out of the pocket of my hoodie and checked the caller ID, taking in a sharp breath when I saw that it was my mom. She had probably seen the reports about Chad and my engagement, and was now calling to put her own two cents in.

"Hey Mom," I greeted into the phone.

Her voice poured into my ear, her tone urgent and slightly shrill. "Sonny, are you engaged to Chad?"

I nodded my head as I answered. "Yeah, Mom, I am."

"Did he ask you at the restaurant, like the paparazzi are saying?"

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the sarcophagus, leaning against the giant Egyptian prop while Chad rifled through our collection of DVDs next to me. "No, that's a lie. He asked me at the Prop House, like, half an hour ago. Mom, I know what you're gonna say, okay? But just because you and Dad got married at our age, and then he left doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen with me and Chad." I looked over at him and smiled at the look of concentration on his face as he searched for a movie to watch. "I love him, Mom."

"Oh, Sonny," her voice softened, and I knew that she wouldn't try to stop the marriage now, no matter what. "I know that you do. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Chad suddenly lifted a movie out of the rows of DVDs and held it in the air, a triumphant smile on his face. He turned to show me the cover and pointed excitedly at it twice before going over to the TV and popping it in the DVD player. He took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him, beckoning me over with a flick of his head.

"I won't Mom, don't worry. I need to go now, me and Chad are gonna watch a movie. Bye!" I clicked off my cell and stuck it back in my pocket, making my way over to the couch and falling onto it, bringing my knees up and curling them underneath my body. "What movie are we watching, Chad?"

He shrugged and looked down at me. "I dunno what it's about, really. Something about vampires, and werewolves and cars driving really fast. But the cover looked pretty cool, so I thought why not? Besides, aren't girls supposed to like this kind of stuff?"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled my face into his chest, smiling as his arm tightened around me. The title credits scrolled across the screen in front of us, the movie just getting started. But all of the excitement from the day was starting to weight down on me, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

The last thing that I saw was a field of gorgeous flowers, and then everything disappeared...

* * *

The first thing that I saw when I woke up the next morning was a pair of light green eyes staring at my face, a little too close for any comfort whatsoever. As if by reflex, I recoiled, hitting my back against the couch that I was lounging on.

"AHHH!" I yelped, causing Sonny, who was lying down on my lap, to stir in her sleep. Portlyn glared at me and brought a finger to her lips, performing the universal sign for silence. She grabbed my arm and pulled me sharply, causing me to jump. I shot her a look, disentangled her fingers from my arm and gently repositioned Sonny so that she was no longer sleeping in my lap, her head instead resting on a pillow.

"What do you want, Portlyn?" I hissed once we were a significant distance away from my sleeping girlfriend.

"Did you do it?"

I pointed at Sonny, whose left hand was dangling off the side of the couch. "Did you take a look at her finger?"

She followed my finger and gasped. Her hands slapped over her mouth and she rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes, squealing. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and dug her nails into my back. "Chad! This is so exciting! You're getting married!"

I pulled away from her. "I know, Port – "

I was cut off by Nico strolling into the Prop House, the hat on his head slightly off kilter. He looked odd this morning, like something was missing. He was clutching a burrito and was just about to take a bite when he caught sight of me. "Hey Chad...what are you doing wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, me and Sonny came here last night to avoid the paparazzi, and she told me that I could wear something of yours to get more comfortable."

He looked over at Sonny, who was now sitting up groggily, rubbing her eyes. He then turned back to me and shrugged, resuming the consumption of his burrito. With his mouth still full, he addressed me, pointing to the food in his hand with one finger and saying, "This is really good, man. You should get one later."

"Chad?"

I turned to look at Sonny. She had swung her legs over the side of the couch and was now perched on the edge of the furniture, stretching her arms high over her head and arching her back. "Chad? What are we doing here?"

I took a seat next to her and rested my feet up on the table in front of the couch. "Don't you remember? We ran from the paparazzi, and were watching movies here last night. Well, I was watching movies, you conked out during the opening credits of the first one."

Nico sat on one of the chairs next to the couch and mimicked me, setting his feet up on the table also. "Wow Sonny, that's pretty sad."

She cocked her head to one side and looked at her friend questioningly. "Hey, Nico? Where's Grady?"

That was it! I always saw those two goofballs together that the sight of any of them alone was a little awkward. The comedian crumpled up the wrapper from his burrito and tossed it in the trash, smiling when it actually went in the bin. "Oh, he's gonna be late today. He texted me and told me that there was this big sale at a grocery near him, and he's stocking up on edible food for us to keep in our dressing room."

"Oh, um, about that," I added, looking sheepish. "You want to buy some more ice cream sandwiches."

Nico stared at me. "Chip...you didn't."

I shrugged. "We didn't eat any dinner last night, because of _Enrique, _and I was hungry when we came back here. So I went to change, saw the mini fridge and just took a quick snack, that's all."

"Sonny!" a shrill voice echoed throughout the room and all four of us turned to look at the door simultaneously.

A second later, Tawni breezed into the room, her blonde hair flying behind her. She was holding a piece of green paper in her hands, and the closer she came to us, the louder her heels struck against the floor. "Sonny!"

"Hey Tawni," Sonny said, fidgeting with her hoodie. She fixed it so that it wasn't twisted from sleep anymore and then waved to her friend. "What's that?"

Tawni rolled the paper up and waved it at Sonny. "We'll get to that later. Right now, I just wanna know...is it true? Did Chad propose?"

As her way of answering, Sonny extended her left hand and wiggled her fingers, showing the ring to Tawni. The latter screamed and jumped on Sonny, knocking her backwards as she enveloped her in a hug. "Sonny! This is so exciting! You're getting married!"

Sonny chuckled. "I know, Tawn. Now tell me, what was behind your back?"

"Oh, right," she straightened up and tugged on her clothes, fixing them. Tawni then bent down and picked up the discarded piece of paper, unrolling it and shoving it in Sonny's face. "Look what was all over the studios this morning!"

Sonny's jaw dropped and she yanked the paper from Tawni's hands. "Chad, Chad, look at this!" she cried, flipping the paper around so that it faced me. One finger jabbed at the type excitedly. "We have to go! Chad, we just _have_ to go to this!!"

* * *

**Are you guys wondering what it is that they have to go to?**

**It's super easy to find out!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story will indeed have a sequel. I already have an idea, and everything is close to being planned out. However, that being said, this does not mean that I'm finished with this story quite yet. I have a few more chapters to go, and will most likely be finished within the next three or so weeks. But back to this sequel. It's not going to be as drama-filled as this story was; it'll be more zany, crazy, fun. But still....I have a good feeling about it, so please you guys, check it out once it's posted, okay?**

**And remember to review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 has arrived!!**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Ok, so I know that in the last chapter, I said that I would still have like, three weeks until I finish this story. However, I kind of changed the sotry line a little, and so instead, this story will probably be finished by either the end of this week coming or the beginning of March Break. I'm trying to reach 15 Chapters as the end, which as you might notice is only two updates away from right now. Which means, basically, that this story is almost done! It was great writing it, but alas, it's almost time for it to go. Almost, of course, being the operative word there. Fortunately, once this story is finished, I'll start and post up the sequel, which as I said before, is a lot less drama-filled and a little more fun and crazy than this one. Still, I hope that it wasn't the drama that drew you in, and that you guys would all read the other story too.**

**Anyways, I took up enough of your time, so, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or JONAS**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

I reached out and took the flyer from Sonny's hands, curling my fingers around the edges of the paper as I read the words in front of my eyes. The bright green contrasted sharply with the dark black ink, sparking up a headache in my left temple, although that could have also just come from what was written on the flyer itself.

Apparently, based on the success of the first episode of JONAS, which had premiered the night before last, the whole studios was throwing a dance in the exact same room where Sonny had held her secret prom. Tawni must've pulled this flyer down from a wall in the hallway to show Sonny, and now my girlfriend wanted to go.

"Sonny, do we have to?" I asked, lowering the paper from in front of my eyes and massaging my temple with my free hand.

She nodded her head firmly. "Yes, we do. We _have_ to go, it'll be so fun!"

I suddenly remembered something and my face puckered into a smirk. "Oh, Sonny, did you just say that we _had _to go?"

She nodded her head, confused. You would think that after knowing me for four years, she would be able to understand what I was trying to hint at, but her mind was so full of dances and dresses and accessories and who knows what else that she was completely clueless.

I decided to put her out of her misery. "Well then, Sonny, we just _can't_ go now."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to attack me. Even her cast-mates seemed to recognize her battle stance, because Tawni took a quick step back and Nico let out a warning hoot. Just when I thought that she was going to explode, Sonny changed her tactic. She softened her eyes and relaxed her face, pushing her bottom lip out and nibbling on the corner ever so slightly. She batted her eyelashes at me and I groaned. Not the stupid cute puppy dog look again.

"Please, Chad?" she whimpered.

Nope. It wasn't going to work this time. I had to stand my ground and – _no matter what_ – not give in to her stupid cuteness. "Sonny...nope. Sorry."

Nothing changed in her expression except that her lip started to wobble. "C'mon, Chad...please? I never even got to go to my own secret prom, and when I did get one chance to look at it, I was wearing a mermaid costume. Please?"

A sob story. Not just any sob story, either, but a totally legitimate sob story that I was a part of. She knew that I would never be able to say no to that. I rolled my eyes and passed a hand over my face in defeat. "Alright...fine. We'll go if it's so important to you."

Shrieking girlishly, she pounced onto my lap and hugged me tightly. "Yay! I love going to dances! This one time, back when I lived in Wisconsin, my school was having a dance, and the theme was cowboys, and – "

"Sonny!"

At the sound of her name, Sonny broke off from her story and looked up to find Tawni standing directly in front of her, her hands stiffly on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at her blonde cast-mate, inviting her to continue with whatever it was that she was about to say. "Tawni?"

She tapped the flyer with one perfectly manicured nail, her lips pursed. "The dance is tomorrow night, and we have absolutely nothing to wear! How about we go shopping today, and find the most amazing dresses to leave our dates speechless!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Whoa whoa whoa...you have a date, Blondie?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Well, not yet, exactly, but I'll have one by the time the dance rolls around. After all, I _am_ Tawni Hart!"

Sonny looked over at Portlyn, who by now was sitting down in one of the single couches and filing her nails, a look of mild amusement on her face. "Hey, Port, you wanna come dress shopping with me and Tawni?"

My co-star looked up and tucked the nail file away. "Thanks for the offer, Sonny, but I like, totally have an amazing dress already in my closet." She checked her watch bracelet and let out a small gasp. "Oh my gosh, I totally need to go, they're filming my scene next. I'll see you guys later!"

Sonny turned to me as Portlyn walked out of the Prop House. "Chad, don't you have to leave too, if Portlyn's going? You guys usually always have scenes together."

"What, Munroe, you want to be rid of me so soon?"

Just as I had hoped for, she blushed, her cheeks glowing a rosy red. "No! N-no. I just don't want you to get in trouble, that's all."

"I know, I was just kidding. But no, I don't have to leave...Mackenzie's away on a trip in this episode, and I'm actually not in this one."

"Oh...okay," Sonny said happily, snuggling back under my arm.

Tawni hurried over to us and pulled on Sonny's hand, trying to yank her to her feet. "Sonny? Shopping?"

"Nico!" a voice called down the hallway, and Grady burst through the door, his arms heavy with grocery bags. "Nico, look what I got!" He set the plastic bags on the ground and began to rummage through them wildly, stopping only to produce a box of mini brownies from one of them. Nico got to his feet and grabbed the box of brownies.

"Hey, G, did you get any more of those ice-cream sandwiches?" he asked, ripping open the cardboard box and popping a brownie into his mouth. "Chip over here ate the last one."

Grady's gaze slid over to me, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, the last one? There were like, three left in the box!"

I smiled sheepishly as four pairs of eyes stared at me in shock. "I was hungry!"

Grady shrugged and pulled a box of ice cream sandwiches out of one of the many bags in front of him. "That's ok, doesn't matter anyways, I bought more. What seems to be more important though," he paused here and looked from Sonny to me and back again. "Is that while I was at the grocery, I heard some old ladies gossiping in front of me in the line. One was all, 'Oh, did you hear about that young Hollywood couple, Shauny?' and then her friend was like, 'No no no...you mean Cheeky?' and then the first one was like, 'No, the one with that nice girl and that puppy shoving boy,' and then the friend was like, 'Yes yes, that's who I was talking about...Cheeky.'"

"Grady!" Tawni yelled, effectively stopping his blabbing. "Can you just hurry up and move along with the story? There are dresses in stores that are calling my name!"

"Well so-orry," Grady said. "Well anyways, I knew that they were talking about you guys, so I piped up, 'You mean Channy?' and they both turned around and pinched my cheeks. 'Yes, dearie, thank you,' the first one said, before turning back to her friend and unloading about _eighty_ cans of cat food onto the conveyor belt. I mean eighty cans! How many cats do you need to have...?"

"Grady!"

"Sorry, sorry. So the first old lady continued talking to her friend, and she was all, 'Yes, so I heard that he proposed to her last night. Such a lovely couple. Did you hear about that too, Doris?'"

This time he stopped and looked at the two of us with wide eyes, waiting for us to say something. We weren't exactly sure what he wanted though, so we just stared back at him until Tawni cleared her throat and elbowed Grady in his ribs.

"So...is it true? Are you guys engaged?" he asked, sneaking his hand into the half empty box of mini brownies and throwing one into his mouth.

Sonny nodded her head. "Yup. He asked me last night."

"WHAT!?!?" Nico cried. He spit out a mouthful of brownie and glared at me. "Chad proposed to Sonny? You guys are engaged?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and cocked one hip, planting her fist firmly against her low rise pink jeans. "Yes, Nico, we already went through this, remember? When Portlyn was here, and when I had just came into the room?"

Nico's eyes sparked at the memory. "Oh, right. Now I remember. Sorry, I guess that I was just trying to suppress everything that has to do with Sonny and Chad and romanticness," he shuddered exaggeratedly, and Tawni rolled her eyes again at his response before turning to the girl next to me.

"Sonny! Shopping!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "C'mon! We have to go!"

Sonny giggled and pecked me on the cheek before she stood up. "Alright Tawni, come on. See you guys later."

The two girls exited through the main doors of the Prop House and I followed Sonny with my eyes until she was out of sight. As soon as they were gone, the two boys across from me stared in my direction, making me uncomfortable enough to look up at them.

"What?"

Grady narrowed his eyes and crumpled the now empty box of mini brownies. "Just make sure that you _never_ hurt Sonny, alright Chad?"

I rolled my eyes. Did he really think that just because we were engaged, I would suddenly turn into a monster and attack her? "You guys have nothing to worry about, alright? I love her," I stated, shrugging my shoulders up and down. I turned to leave and waved my hand over my shoulder in a half hearted wave. "See you guys later."

Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard Nico call out to me, and I glanced back at him. He was hugging the box of ice cream sandwiches against his body, and they were angled away from me. "And you can't have anymore of the ice cream sandwiches, Chip. They're _ours_."

* * *

I had showered and dressed in preparation for going to the mall, but when I was finally ready to leave, Tawni decided to drop a bombshell on me.

"Can we stop by in the commissary before we leave, Sonny?" she asked sweetly, twirling one bouncy curl around her pointer finger. "I want some fro-yo."

I widened my eyes and hoisted my purse higher up on my shoulder. "Tawni, couldn't you go and get that while I was bathing instead of hitting the bathroom door every five minutes and telling me to hurry up?"

She shrugged and pouted, widening her hazel eyes in an expression that was most usually found on the faces of little girls. "Fro-yo?" she said again, pointing one finger in the direction of the commissary.

I let out a sigh of defeat and nodded my head, grimacing when she squealed excitedly. Did everything that she did have to be so high-pitched? I followed her down the hallway, not really listening to her jabbering about the perfect dress to wear at the dance. I kept looking down at my left hand and the ring that was adorning my finger, still in shock. I was getting married. _I _was getting _married_.

"Ooph," I grunted, bouncing off of a cold, metallic barrier and stepping backwards. I rubbed my forehead and looked up to see what had gotten in my way and realized that it had been the frozen yogurt machine.

"Nice one, Sonny," Tawni giggled, taking a cup from the basket and sliding it under the strawberry flavour nozzle. "Real smooth."

"Ha-ha," I grumbled darkly, shooting her a glare. "Can you just get your fro-yo please, so we can go shopping?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, but focused on getting her pink swirl just right, plucking a spoon from the counter with one hand while turning the paper cup underneath the nozzle with the other.

"Uh, hey Tawni, hey Sonny," Joe approached us just as Tawni was finished making her perfect swirl. Unfortunately, he surprised her so much that she jumped and dropped her cup of fro-yo onto the ground, where it fell face down and stuck to the tiles. "Oh, sorry about that. Let me get you a new one."

As Joe was getting Tawni her refill, my cast-mate was staring at him, completely lovestruck. Her mouth was hanging open and she kept twirling a lock of hair around her finger until it cut off all circulation, turning her skin completely red. Then she would unwind and start all over again.

"Tawni," I whispered, poking her in the arm. "Pay attention!"

"Huh, what?" she snapped alive and glanced around the room. "What's going on?"

"Uh, here's your fro-yo," Joe said, handing her a cup of strawberry fro-yo with the most perfectly symmetrical swirl that I had ever seen in my life on the top. "Sorry about making you drop the other one. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled sheepishly and Tawni visibly swooned.

"So, Joe, what did you come over here for?" I asked, desperately attempted to divert his attention from Tawni's behaviour.

He pushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes and smiled at Tawni. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" he asked her. He put one hand behind his back and I peeked to see what he was doing. He had his index and middle fingers crossed together in a hopeful sign, and was hiding it from Tawni so that she wouldn't see how nervous he was.

It was so cute that I let out a little _awwww_ and Tawni shot me a quizzical look. I gestured to Joe with my chin and gave her a meaningful look, urging her to accept his invitation. She turned her attention back to him and smiled the infamous Tawni Hart smile.

"Yes, of course I'll go to the dance with you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. The frozen yogurt managed to miraculously stay in the cup, and as she pulled away she dipped one finger in the sugary substance and stuck it in her mouth.

Joe grinned. "Cool. I'll swing by your dressing room at 7:00 and pick you up tomorrow night, alright?"

Tawni bobbed her head up and down, a huge smile on her face. "See you then."

"Bye Tawni, Sonny," he said nodding his head in my direction. I nodded back and he turned to leave, picking up his hoodie from the back of the chair he had been sitting in and then walking out of the commissary.

Once he was completely out of earshot, I let out a huge squeal and clutched Tawni by the shoulders. "He asked you to the dance!" I whisper-shrieked, and Tawni responded by clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down. Her face was a mask of excitement, and she could not stop smiling.

"Now I definitely need to find something cute to wear to the dance!" she declared. She linked her arm through mine and started to drag me towards the door. "Let's go shopping!"

Overhead, the intercom crackled to life a few times and then shut off. Not even half a second later, it sparked to life and a booming voice blared over the announcements, stopping me in my tracks.

"**WILL SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE**."

Tawni glanced over at me, confused and scared at the same time, which was exactly how I was feeling at the moment. "What did you do?" she asked me, unhooking her arm from my elbow.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, Tawni."

* * *

** Uh-oh. I accidentally made a line down here and I don't know how to make it go away!**

**Oh well.**

**Review, por favor!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14!**

**Do you know what this means? Only one more to go after this!!**

**Also, please ignore any typos. You know how those little buggers can be.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"**WILL SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE," **the voice repeated, sounding slightly more irritated than it did the first time.

I drew back from Tawni and checked my watch, gasping when I realized the time. "Tawn, I was gonna say that I would go and see Mr. Condor and then we could go shopping, but it's later than I thought it was. By the time I get out of his office, we'll have to go and rehearse. How about we go and get the dresses tomorrow morning, alright? And then we can spend the rest of the day getting ready for the dance."

Tawni stuck her bottom lip out, but sighed, giving in to the rain check. She shoved a spoonful of her fro-yo into her mouth and cocked her head in the direction of the doorway, her eyebrows raised. "Hey, shouldn't you get to Mr. Condor's office now?"

As if on cue, the speaker crackled to life again. "**WILL SONNY MUNROE PLEASE REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE**."

I ducked out of the commissary, waving to Tawni over my shoulder, and started my walk to Mr. Condor's office. As far as I knew, I didn't do anything wrong. I hadn't been rude to Dakota, I hadn't missed a rehearsal or a taping, and I hadn't done anything inappropriate in the public eye to give us bad press.

A sudden thought struck me and I stopped in my tracks. What if Nick had told Mr. Condor a lie about me and Chad? I couldn't think of any possible reason why he would do anything so underhanded, but I hadn't seen or heard from him since he tried to kiss me that one time. What if he was trying to frame Chad to get him fired, so then he could try and get me to be his girlfriend? I didn't really think that anyone would be that evil, but then again, I hadn't thought that anyone would try and kiss a girl who obviously had a boyfriend either.

I decided to pull myself together and continue on my way when I realized that I was standing right in front of Mr. Condor's closed door, my hand already clutching the doorknob. Even though I had no idea why he was calling us into his room, and I was completely scared out of my wits, there was only one thing that I could do right now. So I took a deep breath, opened up the door and went inside.

I was greeted with the sight of Mr. Condor sitting behind his desk and writing something on a legal pad on his desk. Chad sat down across from him, his knee bouncing rapidly. I quickly took the seat next to him and placed my hand over the joint, slowing the motion. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders, letting him know that I had no idea why we were even called in here in the first place.

We sat down and looked at Mr. Condor scribbling notes on his pad for what seemed like hours. Finally, he recapped his pen and looked up, fixing us with his steely gaze. "So, Mr. Cooper, Ms. Munroe," he began, lacing his fingers together and resting them on the desk. "What's this I hear about you getting engaged?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, as did Chad. When Mr. Condor looked at us with his eyebrows raised, I explained, "We thought that you were going to fire us."

It was silent for a moment, and then a big, booming laugh erupted out of the man in front of me. "Fire you? Why would I fire you? You two are my biggest money-makers!" he exclaimed, gulping down the remainder of his chuckles. "And this engagement story is the best thing yet. Do you have any idea how much more publicity we'll get with this scoop? Just tell me...is it true?"

Chad and I exchanged a look. "Well, yeah, it is true," I confessed.

A huge smile spread over his face. "Fantastic!"

"Oh, umm...thank you?" I said, completely confused. Was that the only reason that he had called us to his office; to find out if the engagement was true or not?

Sure enough, after jotting a few lines down on his pad, he looked up at us and waved his hand over to the doorway. "You may go now," he said, giving us one of his rare, genuine smiles. "And congratulations, you two."

"Thanks again," Chad said, following me out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

Once outside, I let out a deep sigh and leaned against Chad for support. "I thought that we were going to be in trouble," I said, resting my head on his chest. His fingers stroked my hair in a familiar, comfortable way and I sighed in contentment.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked quietly. "Dress shopping with Tawni?"

My head shot up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Joe asked her to the dance. But nah, I need to go and rehearse now. We took a rain check on the whole shopping thing for tomorrow morning. About that though, Chad," I said, turning my face upwards so that I could meet his eye level. "People are going to recognize me and Tawn at the mall, and no doubt they'll ask me about the engagement. What do you want me to tell them? Confirm, deny, no comment?"

He was quite for a while, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Well, I guess we might as well confirm it now. What's the harm, right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before people find out anyways. Neither Tawni nor Grady nor Nico and especially not Portlyn can keep a secret for very long, can they?"

Chad bobbed his head up and down. "That is so very true," he said slowly, as if the thought had never even occurred to him. "So you're going to tell them that we are engaged, right?"

"Yup. I better get to rehearsal. See you later, Chad," I said. I balanced on my tiptoes and kissed him, bouncing back down and walking away before he could even react. Right before I turned the corner, I glanced back at my boyfriend, the corners of my mouth upturned. "And don't worry, I'll find a dress even better than the black one that I had on last night!"

**-- * --**

That, it seemed, was easier said than done. It was the day of the dance, and Tawni and I were at the mall, trying to find dresses for tonight. Well, I was trying to find a dress; Tawni had already found _several_ dresses. We had been to every single clothing store in the whole mall (miraculously undisturbed by the paparazzi), and this one last shop was my last hope.

I craned my neck back and let out a deep sigh. Tawni, who was standing next to me, her arms laden with shopping bags of various sizes, turned so that she was standing directly in front of me. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest, no easy feat since she was carrying about twelve packages.

"Ok Sonny, what now?"

I shrugged and collected all of my hair in my hands, twisting the brown locks together until they were in one giant curl, which I then rested on my shoulder. "What if I don't get a dress here?" I asked, twisting my mouth into a pout. "I'm not going anywhere after this store...I've had enough."

Tawni considered this for a moment before pursing her lips in a determined line. "Well, we're just going to have to find it here then, right? Besides, I have a good feeling about this place."

She strutted into the store and I had no choice but to follow behind her. I only had enough time to stare in awe at the numerous racks of clothing decorating the whole room before Tawni zipped up to me, her shopping bags replaced with dresses. Trailing behind her was a tall, slim woman in a business suit. Her name tag read Alicia, and she was carrying Tawni's bags, staggering under the weight.

"Here Sonny, try these on," Tawni said, dumping the load into my arms. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a dressing room, Alicia following close behind. Once I stepped inside and locked the door, I heard Alicia set the bags down on the floor and breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Uh, miss?" she called out, tapping her knuckles against the wooden door. Her voice was throaty and rough, not what you'd expect to come out of her small frame. "If you need anything in another size, I'll be happy to get it for you."

I straightened the skirt of the dress that I had just slipped on and unlocked to door, stepping outside to model the dress. "Thank you," I said to Alicia, smiling. The redhead smiled back and tucked one corkscrew curl behind her ear. "So, Tawn, what do you think?"

She wrinkled her nose. "What was I thinking when I gave you that to try on?" she asked, studying the poufy material of the white dress. When she saw the big white flower that was perched on my shoulder, her eyes widened in disgust. "I must've been reaching for the dress next to it," she concluded. "But Sonny, that dress it _ugly_. Please do not buy that one."

I fingered the skirt and grimaced. "Don't worry Tawn, I have no intentions to."

Just then, the door of the changing room next to mine burst open, revealing a man clutching a digital camera in his hands. He looked vaguely familiar and it took me a second to recognize him from the paparazzi chase on the night that Chad proposed to me. He had been the one who was driving the huge SUV that had been tailing us all over Hollywood.

"Hey Sonny, nice dress. Are you going to wear it for your wedding with Chad?" he asked, snapping pictures as he spoke. He jumped around, trying to get all different angles. I quickly ducked behind the door and poked my head over the edge, so I could still see what was going on while hiding my body of the paparazzi. Tawni had hurried in behind me, and was hiding in the dressing room next to me, checking her lip-gloss in the floor-length mirror.

"Security!" Alicia bellowed, waving her hand in the air. One second later, two burly men appeared at her side, the walkie-talkies hanging on their belt loops wobbling with every step that they took. "Please escort this man outside," she said, gesturing to the photographer with a sweep of her hand.

The two men picked him up by the arms and carried him out of the room, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he just continued snapping pictures of whatever he could while the security guards forcefully took him outside. Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back outside, Tawni close behind me.

"So, about the dress, Miss Munroe," Alicia said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. I suppose in her world that was just the case; she was an attendant in a dress store in Hollywood. Celebrities probably came in here all the time to find proper attire for special occasions, so she must have been used to this by now.

I shook my head, twisting my lip. "Nope, not this one. But I have like, five more to try on, thanks to Tawni, so hopefully one of those will be The One," I said jokingly, turning back to my dressing room. I relocked the door and peeled off the pearl monstrosity, discarding it and pulling another dress off of a hanger. This one was purple and knee length, with a pattern of white flowers all over the body. It was strapless and had a purple sash across the middle, right below the bust line.

I quickly pulled it on and stepped outside once again, not even stopping to check in the mirror. I knew that was a mistake as soon as I saw the looks on Tawni and Alicia's faces; their eyes were bugged out of their heads and their mouths were open.

"That bad, huh?" I remarked, looking over my shoulder at the back of the skirt. "I guess I'll just try another one, then."

Tawni snapped her mouth shut, only to open it again and scold me. "Sonny, that's not it at all! Look at yourself in the mirror!" She jumped up from where she was sitting down and placed her hands on my shoulders, steering me back in front of the mirror.

I gasped. This dress looked amazing on me. The skirt flowed perfectly, the colour brought out my eyes and the bodice clung to every curve in my body. "This looks....wow."

Tawni nodded her head in agreement. "Sonny – this dress is The One."

* * *

Sonny had insisted that I was to wait until the dance to see her dress. She had come back to the studios earlier today clutching a shopping bag for dear life and giggling with Tawni, who was holding about ten times more bags than she was.

"So, did you get a dress?" I asked, taking a swig from my water bottle. I raised my eyebrows when she glanced over at Tawni and the two of them started giggling again.

"Yup," she said, holding out the shopping bag. When I made a move to reach for it, she pulled it back and smiled teasingly at me. "But you're going to have to wait until tonight to see what it is! Me and Tawni are going to go and get ready now, alright Chad? I'll see you later!" she quickly kissed my cheek and then skipped off with Blondie, chattering animatedly.

That was five hours ago, and I was now in my dressing room, straightening the lapels on my blazer and checking my reflection in the mirror. Portlyn stood next to me, applying more lip-gloss to her already shiny lips. The amount of time she spent in here, you would think that it was her dressing room, but the truth was that she liked mine more. It was bigger, nicer and had a bed. Plus, my mirror was way better than hers was.

"Are you going to go and pick up Sonny now?" she asked, adjusting the skirt of her tight, sparkly pink dress. Her nails were painted to match, and every time she moved her hand the glitter in the polish would catch the light, sparkling uncontrollably. She patted her hair and pulled a face at herself in the mirror before looking at my reflection, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah," I replied, taking one last swipe at my hair. Satisfied, I turned to leave, walking through the door, down the hall and across the lots, not stopping until I reached Sonny's dressing room. I rapped on the door three times, and was surprised when it opened a second later.

"Hey Chad," my girlfriend said brightly. She let go of the door and stuck one hand on her hip, which only made me notice her dress more. She looked amazing. Absolutely stunning. Her dark hair was straightened again, like how it had been on our date, but this time she had a thin, purple headband right behind her bangs, and her makeup was slight.

"So...do you like the dress?" she asked, twirling around. The skirt billowed at the movement and then fell down when she stopped, gracefully skimming her knees.

I pulled her to me and pressed a kiss against her lips. When I pulled back, the faint blush that was painting her cheeks made her look even better and I smirked. "You were right, Sonny. So much better than the black dress."

**--*--**

Condor Studios sure didn't hold anything back. The room where the dance was being held was decorated really well, with balloons and even bubble machines. There were tables set up every few feet around the edge of the room, their tablecloths so long that they grazed the floor.

"Wow...this place looks great!" Sonny exclaimed. She tugged on my hand excitedly. "Doesn't it Chad?"

I nodded. "It looks great. Even better than your secret prom, Munroe," I teased her, earning a light punch on my upper arm. I rubbed at the spot and grimaced down at her. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

She grinned cheekily up at me. "Yes, Chad, really."

I let go of my arm and hooked my thumb over in the direction on the punch bowl. "Want something to drink?" I asked, wiggling my thumb. "Because I'll go and get you some punch if you want."

She smiled at me, but before she could answer Tawni barged into the room, demanding the attention of everyone for her entrance. When Sonny and I had left their dressing room earlier, Tawni had still been changing, so I hadn't gotten a chance to see her dress. Now, under the fluorescent lights, I saw exactly what she was wearing, and grimaced.

Portlyn was _not_ going to like this.

"Tawni!" my co-star screeched, leaving her date and stomping over to the door. "Tawni, you like, totally stole my dress!"

The blonde puffed her chest out proudly. "Excuse me, but Tawni Hart does not steal dresses. People steal dresses from Tawni Hart! And you, Port, stole my dress!"

Port shook her head. "No, because I like, bought my dress last week, and you totally got yours this morning. So you stole my dress."

Everything was quiet and Joe Jonas, who was standing next to Tawni, looked back and forth between the two girls. Suddenly, Tawni's face crumpled. "I don't wanna wear the same dress as someone else!" she wailed, her voice getting high-pitched. Portlyn turned and walked away, but Joe rubbed Tawni's arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry Tawn, you look better in it than she does," he said. She smiled at him through her tears and gave him a big kiss.

Beside me, Sonny smiled in the way that a girl would while watching a sappy chick-flick. I rolled my eyes, and Sonny, as if sensing what I was doing, looked up at me, her eyebrows raised. "So, Chad, about that punch?"

I nodded and squeezed her shoulder. Just as I was about to step away from her and towards the punch table, another distractions stepped into my path.

"Oh, um, hey guys," Nick Jonas said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Reviews are lovely! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is it, you guys. The end. That last chapter. *sniff***

**By the way....I don't really like Lucas Till that much. I do, however, like his voice.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC, JONAS or HM:TH**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

There was a beat of awkward silence following Nick's question which was broken by Sonny. She smiled tentatively and reached down to grasp my hand, wrapping her fingers around mine. "Oh, umm, sure!" she chirped brightly, but I heard her voice waver a bit at the end. She wasn't as comfortable talking with Nick as she would have liked, given their history.

He breathed a sigh of relief and gestured over to the table in the farthest corner of the room, away from everyone else. Sonny raised her eyebrows at me in confusion, but nonetheless led the way, pulling on my hand the entire time. We walked past Tawni dancing with Joe, Kevin and Danielle swaying on the dance floor and Nico and Grady trying to flirt with Chelsea and Nicole, although they were failing.

Finally, we reached the table and I pulled out a chair and sat down, tapping my fingers against the tabletop. The decorative vase that stood in the middle of the surface held a single, wilting rose, but the scent hung in the air around us. Nick wrinkled his nose, but Sonny's eyes lit up. She picked up a fallen petal from in front of the vase and smoothed it out in her palm, the dark red a stark contrast against her pale skin.

"So...?" I prompted, looking pointedly at Nick, who was avoiding any eye contact with the two of us. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at us, showing his teeth. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well...look, I just wanted to apologize to Sonny," he said, glancing over at her. "Because, well, I know that kissing her was wrong, especially because she already has a boyfriend" – at this, he turned to look at me. When he had been addressing Sonny, there had been nothing but sorrow and adoration reflected in his eyes. However, the minute he turned to me, his eyes darkened with a mixture of the same sorrow, only joined this time by resentment and anger – "and ever since she ran out of my room, I've been thinking. I realized that well...I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, Nick," Joe walked over to our table, his arm slung over Tawni's shoulder. She was wearing his suit jacket over her dress, covering the front so that it wasn't as obvious that she and Portlyn were wearing the same dress. Her arm was doubled over, gripping at the exact hand that was resting on her shoulder. "Did you do that thing that we talked about?"

Nick blushed all the way up to his curly roots. He narrowed his eyes and fixed his glare onto his older brother, who was completely clueless as to how aggravated he had just made Nick. "I was kind of in the middle of that," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Joe's eyes widened and he gripped his chin with his free hand. "Oh, well...carry on, then," he said, backing away from the table slowly. Tawni, startled by the sudden movement, stumbled in her heels, but Joe caught and steadied her. Her expression morphed from one of surprise to gratitude, and she kissed his cheek, giggling and whispering in his ear as they walked away.

I, for one, was sickened by that little exchange of PDA. Nick, who was sitting across from me, gagged fakely, in a way that made it obvious that he was exaggerating. For that one moment, I thought that we had something in common (unlike Sonny, who was making puppy dog eyes at the retreating couple). But the minute that Nick slid his gaze over to Sonny, longing clearly decipherable on his face, any positive thoughts that I had had of him flew from my head. Of course the only reason why seeing his brother that happy had sickened him was because he couldn't get the girl of his dreams, who was, incidentally, my girlfriend. Or rather, fiancé.

Sonny shifted a little in her seat, pushing the chair away from the table and then pulling it back in again. "So, you were saying, Nick?"

He snapped out of his trance and nodded his head, trying to get his thoughts back in order. "Right. So, I was saying that I wanted to apologize. I mean, I do want to apologize. To both of you; to Sonny because I know that it was the wrong thing to do, and to Chad because I shouldn't have gone after your girlfriend like that. So...I'm sorry. I really hope that you guys can forgive me, because my brothers and I are going to be working here for a while, and I really don't want any animosity between our show and So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Do you guys forgive me?"

He gave us this look, widening his brown eyes and furrowing his brow slightly. I realized that this most be the same look that had girls all over the world falling for him, the look that had earned them the title of The Cute, Sensitive One.

Sonny bit her lip, and I knew that she was going to forgive him. She had that look in her eyes, that nice, sweet girl shine. Sure enough, the next words out of her mouth were, "Of course I forgive you, Nick. Just don't try it again, alright?" she tacked on to the end jokingly, giving my hand a squeeze.

The two of them looked at me, expectation evident on their faces. I stared blankly back at them, completely confused as to what I was supposed to do until Sonny nudged me with her knee. When I turned to her for an explanation, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head in the direction of Nick, her jaw set.

I sighed. "Fine, I guess that I forgive you too."

The smile that spread over Nick's face was so big that it rivalled Sonny's trademark grin. "Thanks you guys. Thank you so much."

Sonny smiled sweetly at him, but I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture and leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my hair. Sonny dropped the rose petal back on the table and brought her hand up to my head, flattening a tuft of hair onto my forehead.

Nick studied us for a second and then looked over at me. "Uh, Chad, I think that Nico's calling you," he said, pointing his finger towards the table with the punchbowl.

I turned around and saw the Random filling a cup with the red liquid, but he didn't seem to be trying to get my attention. I looked back at Nick and cocked my head to the side. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, making his curls bounce and wobble. "He is, he was just getting a drink when you checked. You should probably go and see what's going on, it'll only take two minutes. Me and Sonny will stay here, and then you can come back and join us."

I pursed my lips, but got to my feet. I didn't exactly trust Nick, but Nico was my – for lack of a better word – friend, and I should go and see what he wanted. I kissed Sonny's head and was talking away from the table when I felt a pressure on my left forearm. I looked back and saw Sonny holding onto me, tugging me back towards her.

"The punch," she reminded me, flashing me one of her special smiles. "When you're finished whatever he wants, don't forget to bring back some punch, alright?"

I nodded and then cut across the dance floor, weaving between couples bobbing around to the beat. I arrived at the punch table just as Nico was leaving, but I called him back, my voice barely audible over the loud music. "Hey, Nico, what did you want?"

"What are you talking about, Chip?" he asked, taking a huge gulp from his drink. He lowered his cup and stared at me incredulously. "I wasn't even calling you. I don't want you for anything."

"But," I pointed in the general direction of the table over my shoulder. "But Nick said that you were calling me."

Nico thought for a while, his face the picture of concentration. Something seemed to spark in his eyes and he snapped his fingers. "I was waving at Grady like this," he demonstrated, throwing his arms wildly in the air. His empty cup made crinkling noises as his hands tensed, squishing the soft plastic. "Maybe Nick thought that I was trying to get your attention."

I shrugged and pulled two plastic cups from the stack next to the punch bowl. "I guess," I said, dipping the ladle into the juice and emptying it into the cups. I picked them up, one in each hand, and nodded briefly at the comedian before heading back over to my table.

Was it possible that Nick had really mistaken Nico's hand signals as a way to call me over to him? Actually, come to think of it, did he really think that me and Nico were that close, to have a private conversation in the middle of a studio-wide dance?

Something didn't add up here. And as soon as I got to our table, I knew exactly what it was.

"SONNY!"

* * *

When Chad left, we experienced another awkward silence for about ten minutes. I just twiddled my thumbs and bopped my head to the beat of the music. Nick looked like he was seriously contemplating the fate of the entire world.

"So...," I started to say, but broke off when my companion moved.

Nick shifted in his chair so that we were full-on face-to-face. He leaned his elbows on the table and lifted himself from his chair so that he was closer to me than I would have liked. "Sonny," he said, his voice suddenly deeper than its original pitch. "Sonny...I can't do this anymore. I really like you...I really, really do."

"Nick, we went through this already. Chad is my boy-mmmph!" I was cut off once again, only this time it wasn't by a distraction. Nick pressed his lips over mine, silencing me with an unwanted kiss. I flailed around, squirming in my chair and trying to free myself from his iron grip. When that didn't work, I slapped his chest with my hands, trying to make him let go.

"SONNY!"

At the surprise of hearing's Chad's voice, Nick loosened his grip, which made it easier for me to break free. I got up from the table and ran over to Chad, almost slipping on the punch that was spilt all over the floor. Two plastic cups were lying at his feet, rolling on their sides, so he must have brought them and dropped them when he had seen what was happening. I hid behind him and gripped one arm with a shaky hand.

"H-he came onto me, I swear!" I whispered, trying to scrub away my tears with the heel of my hand.

Chad kissed the top of my head. "Shh, I know. I know that you wouldn't do that," he said comfortingly, glaring at Nick. He squeezed my shoulders and stepped away from me, dangerously slowly. I knew from the look on his face what he was about to do, and before he could even raise a hand I screamed out his name.

"Chad...please don't. You'll get in trouble. Let's just go, alright? I don't want to be here anymore anyways," I pleaded, wrapping my fingers around the crook of his elbow and trying to pull him back towards me. He sent one more glare Nick's way, but allowed me to take him outside. Every other party-goer had stopped what they were doing to gawk at the scene unfolding in front of them, a scene which I was unfortunately a part of. They parted like the Red Sea for me and Chad to make our way to the door, and I caught a glimpse of Joe's disapproving face as he stared at the problem his baby brother had caused.

"Chad...it's okay," I whispered, ducking under his arm and slinging his hand over my shoulder. I snuggled into his side. "It's okay. I tried to push him off, I really did, but he was too strong."

He muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like _stupid Jonas Brother _and I smiled. I crept up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips, smiling when I felt him respond. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "I love you, Chad. Don't forget that, alright?"

"I love you too, Sonny. Always have, always will."

* * *

The next morning, Sonny and I were relaxing on the couch in the Prop House, our feet propped up and our heads lying against the pillows. Well, my head was against a pillow, and hers was resting on my chest. Her chocolate curls were splayed across my chest and my fingers gently stroked her hair, causing her to sigh in contentment.

After the disaster at the party last night, we had seeked refuge in this big familiar room, watching movies and talking – much like we had a couple nights before. Right after the first movie had finished, Tawni had come into the room, floating on air.

"Joe asked me to be his girlfriend!" she had squealed, and Sonny had jumped up from her seat on my lap and hugged her. It was almost like nothing had ever happened; no Nick, no kiss, no almost-fight.

"Chad?" Sonny said sleepily, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hmmm?"

"Your phone is vibrating against my stomach."

I dug my phone out of my pocket and gulped, catching sight of Mr. Condor's name on my Caller ID. I cleared my throat and pressed the accept button, putting the phone on speaker while I did so. "Hello? Mr. Condor?"

"Good morning Mr. Cooper," my boss's voice boomed much louder than I had anticipated and I started to search for the volume adjust control. I was completely dismayed to find that it was already as low as it could get, and gulped. Mr. Condor was a scary man. "Was Mr. Jonas giving you some trouble last night?"

I exchanged a look with Sonny. "How did you know, sir?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and staring quizzically at the phone.

"Oh, Miss Munroe, hello. And to answer your question, I know everything that happens in the studios. But I was just calling to tell you that you needn't worry about him anymore. He won't be able to bother you for a long time."

With that, the big boss man himself hung up, leaving us very perplexed on the other end of the line.

"What does he mean by that?" she asked in a small voice, resting her chin on her hand and looking at me, worry in her big brown eyes. "What happened to him and his brothers?"

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" High pitched girlish screaming could be heard throughout the room and I sighed.

"Here comes Tawni," I muttered.

Right on cue, the blonde ran into the room, excitement written all over her face. "Sonny! Oh, hey Chad. Sonny! Guess what?!"

My fiancé – I loved to say that! – held up one hand. "Tawn, before we get into that, tell me one thing. Joe and his brothers? Where are they? Where did they go?"

Tawni's expression, which was once one of excitement, darkened with sadness. "He's on the European leg of the tour. They weren't supposed to leave for a few months still, but he got a call from Mr. Condor this morning. He said that Mr. Condor was letting them go earlier, to bring in more money. But anyways Sonny, guess what!" She brightened again, happy to be playing her little game.

"What?"

"Well, now that JONAS is on hiatus until the boys come back, Mr. Condor is letting a new show film on their lot! And guess who's the star of this one?!"

Sonny clapped her hands excitedly, obviously as happy to be playing this game as Tawni was. "Oooh, who? _Who_?"

"_Lucas Till_!"

Sonny screamed. "Oh my gosh, I love him! With his deep voice and his cowboy charm! He was the only good thing about Hannah Montana: The Movie!!"

Tawni flapped her hands in front of her face, as if fanning herself. "I know!"

As the two girls squealed next to me, their shrieks getting higher and higher, I groaned and slapped one hand over my face. It was like déjà vu, only instead of the Jonas Brothers, it was this Lucas Till person. As if one time wasn't enough.

Fantastic.

* * *

**I'm a little iffy about the ending, but oh well. What's done is done, right?**

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting....the works. When I started this story I never even dreamed that it would be this popular. Which, I know, is a hugely cliche thing to say, but it's true. I had no idea that it would reach to 100 reviews, so I really thank you.**

**Remember to check out the sequel, coming soon!!**

**XOXO**  
**mspink93**

**PS- And for the last time in this story....review, please!**


End file.
